Desperate
by Angeliss
Summary: Sometimes your dreams can blind you to what has to be done; that's what Edward thinks. But Rosalie disagrees. Sometimes your dreams give you the strength to save a life. Canon, BD, RxE. *NO SPOILERS TIL 3RD CHAPTER- FIRST TWO ARE INTERCONNECTED ONESHOTS*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, or really anything except some of the cool phrasing that I might steal for my own use someday… Nah.

There are no BD spoilers until chapter three. The beginning can stand on its own until that point.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to BabelFish42, who is amazing, for having the patience to read through this section and give me an honest and indepth opinion. Go read her fics- she's amazing, like I said. You can find her via my favorite authors.

* * *

**Desperate**

"That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate." -Leah, Breaking Dawn, page 320

Rosalie hated the idea of scrapbooking. It was disorderly, little snips of paper and ribbon, spots of glue, and other tools that quickly took over her workspace, creating more havoc than anything else. It was nothing like working on a car, when the end result was absolute order. There, she was god. There, she was in control. Control was a necessary part to surviving. But this, too, was necessary, this miniature sphere of chaos. One reason it was her secret.

Only Rosalie knew about The Book. That was how she referred to it— The Book. It was more distanced than the title suggested, and that was how she liked it. It didn't hurt to call it "The Book". Alice might have known about it; she had more of a chance of knowing than Edward did. When the pain became too much, Rosalie waited until Emmett and Edward were gone before she poured herself out onto the clean, white pages. She closed it away in her mind, otherwise. It was easier, sometimes, to refuse to think of it. Edward didn't have much of a chance to find out, even living in the same house. Alice probably did know. There was an unspoken rule between them that gave Rosalie a chance to hide her grief. Alice knew far more about anyone than the rest felt comfortable with her knowing. Sometimes privacy demanded secrecy, and Alice understood that. Rosalie was grateful.

She cut another picture and carefully glued it onto the page. When she was sure that it had dried enough to stay, she quickly captioned it. Even if it produced chaos, this part was organized. That was why she continued. That and the fact that it gave her a hollow feeling of satisfaction, a false sense of happiness.

Her fingers brushed over the pictures. This one had the wrong coloring, this one had the wrong face shape. She turned the page, and then the next, scanning the pictures for that sense of rightness that would make her feel complete, just for a little while. None of them were perfect, none of them quite right. None of them would ever be quite right. This is just the closest she could come. She closed her eyes, imagining them as perfect.

"Rosalie?"

She started as Emmett's voice came from the doorway. Rosalie whirled around, and jumped up when she saw him standing there. He couldn't see this. He couldn't know. Panic overtook her. She had to hide this.

"You're back."

"Yeah, Rose, I'm back." Normally Emmett's voice was calming, but not now. The cautious tone of his voice, as if he was trying to calm a wild animal, scared her.

Rosalie shut the book, and frantically gathered the rejected scraps of paper, all the pictures that didn't look right, trying to hide them from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming up behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't answer, reaching for the last magazine, trying to pull it out of Emmett's line of sight. Emmett stopped her, laying his hand on hers as it reached the tip of the page, stopping her.

Rosalie closed her eyes for a moment, before she turned to look up at him. "I didn't want you to know," she whispered. He didn't move, his eyes locked on the magazine, still lying open to show the children's missing faces, the empty spaces gaping at him. Then his eyes slid to hers, and Rosalie tried to read their expression. Disappointment, maybe?

"Oh, Rose. You didn't have to hide this from me."

Rosalie hesitated, held in his gaze. It was sadness, there in his eyes. The very thing she wanted to keep from him. "I didn't want to hurt you," she said, and looked away.

He moved his hand to cup her face. "It's okay, Rose. Show me?"

How could she refuse when all he wanted was for her to be happy? She moved back, and grabbed the thick scrapbook, opening it to the first page. Emmett gently touched the yellowing sketches, from a time before photograph ads had been common. "How long?"

How long had she been hiding it from him, or how long had she spent creating it? The distinction was important, even if the answer was the same.

"Since we were married," Rosalie admitted. "I didn't do this often. There were so few pictures that fit…" She turned to him, looking at his face for clues to how he felt.

"I wish I'd known about this," he told her softly.

"I-" She stopped. "You are… all I need. I didn't want… This…" She fought for the words. Emmett was all she could ever want in a husband, but he was not all she could want out of her life. There would always be something missing.

Emmett stopped her again. "It's alright, Rose. I know you love me. I also know that you need more than me. I want this, too. But more than that, I want to be there for you."

Rosalie took a deep, shuddering breath, and began to tell him about the pictures. "This is the first one that reminded me of you."

"Emmett Cole," he read. "You named him after me?"

"Yes." She brushed her fingers along the sketch of the little boy's smiling face. His curly dark hair and light eyes were what she treasured the most about this particular one. He looked so much like Emmett.

"He liked wrestling with his daddy, and hated bedtime. He would fight sleep until he finally passed out in the middle of whatever he was doing." Rosalie smiled. "He's very strong, and you would pretend to let him win sometimes. When he got older, he actually started winning on his own. All the girls would turn and look at him, because he was so handsome. He would joke around with them, never flirting or interested, until one girl caught his attention, and he had to work to get her attention back. They moved away, started their own family."

"Did he get a nickname?"

Rosalie smiled at the question. Emmett was either humoring her, or he understood better than she thought he would. "We always called him Cole. He didn't care what you called him as long as you made sure he had food to go along with it. He was always hungry."

Emmett turned the page. "And her?" He pointed to a beautiful, laughing girl, her blonde hair in braided pigtails. "Madison Vera?"

"The picture suits her," Rosalie told him. "She's always laughing. Life is a game to her. She doesn't like to sit still, preferring to play outside instead. Climbing trees, races… She's a tomboy. Esme's favorite grandchild."

"She sounds like what Esme must have been like as a girl."

Rosalie nodded. "That's why. Esme can believe she's really her granddaughter, not just adopted. Cole is Madison's favorite brother- the two of them would play tricks on the others. Most of the boys were intimidated by her. It took a while until someone came along who wasn't unsettled by her adventurous nature."

"You named her after your friend, didn't you?" Emmett asked, his voice quiet. "The human girl."

Rosalie noticed how carefully he phrased it, trying not to say the things that he had learned about her or that she had told him, those things that still bothered her. Vera was the girl Rosalie was jealous of. Vera, the girl who had married and had a family. Vera, who had grown old with her children and grandchildren. Vera, the dead girl. Vera, the last kind human face she had seen that night. Even the way he phrased it still hurt.

"Yes," she told him. Emmett's hand on her shoulder tightened as he squeezed it gently.

Rosalie paused for a moment, before she turned the page, trying to gauge her own reaction. She was never good at this, never able to tell what would hurt or help her. More importantly, she needed to stop and ask herself, if this would be helpful to Emmett.

"Do you really want to see?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Helen Chloe was on the next page, a photograph this time. "She looks a lot like you," Emmett noted.

It was true. The blonde, straight hair, the slightly violet eyes… She could have been Rosalie's younger sister. "Yes," Rosalie answered, expecting Emmett to laugh.

"The face that sailed a thousand ships…" he murmured.

"She was spoiled. She liked to sit and let people admire her, or to do girly things. Alice loved her, because she would let Alice do makeovers, plan parties, anything to get attention. She and Madison never got along too well; you were their peacemaker. You were always a wonderful father. So gentle with them…"

Rosalie bared the pages of her soul to him, one by one. The names flashed by, Tristan Nathaniel, Alexa Jade, Devan Zachary, Andrew Justin, Katelyn Hannah, Danielle Miranda, Jonathan Kyle, Natalie Olivia, Jeffrey Brandon, and more the styles of hair and clothing to change with the passing of time. So many years, buried in this book. The smiling girls and grinning boys ranged in age from babies to preteens. Some had her blonde, straight hair, others had Emmett's brown curly hair. Even more had some sort of mix, because Rosalie loved to see the cross between herself and her husband.

Every picture had a story. Every child had some personality trait marking them as hers or Emmett's son or daughter. And every page lulled Rosalie into believing that she was merely telling true stories about their children to Emmett.

Emmett listened to her with an attentive ear, asking a few questions here and there, but mostly letting Rosalie talk. She had not been aware how much she needed to tell him this. Now the words poured out of her, stored up from the years.

And then Rosalie reached the end, turning the page to see blank space she had known would be there, but didn't want to believe existed.

She froze, staring at the white page. "It's not real," she said quietly, the dream fading away into harsh reality. "It's not true."

Emmett gently took away the book and closed it. "No. It isn't."

Rosalie crumpled, her head falling forward, her arms going limp. "Why?" she whispered, so softly she wasn't sure Emmett could hear her. The question kept her knotted up inside, mixed emotions and thoughts that never resolved into the symmetry of perfection. It didn't make sense. Carlisle believed in a compassionate god. But would a compassionate god have given her a desire for something she could never have? This yearning that she would carry with her for eternity, why was it there? Moreover, why was it impossible? Why did it have to be this way?

"Rose…" Emmett soothed, pulling her forward into his arms. "I wish it was true. I wish that I could give you that. I wish it was real, too."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie sobbed. She wanted to tell him that she wished she was stronger, so that she didn't have to drag him into her weakness. He only wanted it to be true for her, not for himself. He would do anything to see her happy, and even though she tried, she couldn't force herself to be happy for him.

"Don't be," Emmett told her. "This is a part of who you are. I knew that long ago. And I still love you."

Rosalie tightened her grip on him, pressing her face into his chest. She believed him.

Well, there is the first chapter. They will be up according to scene, meaning some will be notably shorter than the others. It will be at least six chapters- I am not completely done so far.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, or really anything except The Book.

There are no BD spoilers until chapter three. The beginning can stand on its own until that point.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to equestrienne326, who is also amazing, for engaging me in a much needed Rosalie discussion. If you like this story, no doubt you will enjoy her fic, "Shameless", which is a beautiful RosaliexEmmett tale.

* * *

Desperate

Chapter Two

Rosalie had spent a lot more time in the garage recently. Order, organization, control… She had to gain them back. After she worked in The Book, she always felt unbalanced, and had to rid herself of the disorganization. So she purged herself of the inner turmoil by working it through with physical labor. Emmett was helping her, by just being there, lending her strength.

Emmett never spoke about The Book after that unless Rosalie brought it up, which she almost never did. She was glad that Emmett sensed her unwillingness to think of it, to speak of it. Their relationship had not changed; her secret had not hurt him. Instead, he was closer than ever. They spent more time together in silence, just needing to be near each other. An unspoken understanding showed in every movement, every action towards each other.

Right now, as Rosalie made sure that the cars were in perfect condition, Emmett stood nearby, watching her. The silence was comfortable, as if they each knew what they were thinking, and no words were needed.

She couldn't imagine losing him. Not even when the newborns were coming. Either she would die, or Emmett would live. There were no other options.

She smiled. Her thoughts were certainly grim today. No wonder she needed to work. Rosalie shoved her thoughts away and forced herself to list every part that she needed in Alice's new Porsche, and every tool that went along with it. Rags for the oils spots under the hood, a ratchet for the bolt that could be tightened a half turn…

Something glistened on the metal just below Rosalie, and she reached down with her finger to touch it. It was only a spot of oil, shaped like a teardrop, and Rosalie wondered why she was suddenly feeling empty again. How could she still hope that it was her tear on the engine? Hadn't she learned after all this time that it was impossible? Rosalie quickly wiped it away, but not before the shuddering sigh escaped her.

Bella was an idiot for giving her life up.

Emmett was at her side in a moment. "Rosalie?"

She closed the hood and turned to him. "I'm fine, Emmett. Really. I'm just… my thoughts won't leave me alone."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled a little at his concern. "As much as I will ever be."

He was silent for a moment, considering this. "It's not enough, is it? Me being here with you isn't enough."

Rosalie looked him in the eyes. "No. You are all I live for. The rest is just silly and stupid."

"No, Rosalie, it isn't silly or stupid. Tell me what you're thinking."

She snorted derisively. "How can she leave behind her human life? How can she want this?" she asked Emmett, her arms gesturing towards herself.

He knew she was talking about Bella. She could see it registering in his eyes, turning to sadness again. "She doesn't want that, Rosalie. She wants Edward."

"I still don't understand. She has him. Why would she want to be a vampire?" Why would she give up so much worth living for? It was beyond Rosalie's capability to grasp the concept. "How could she choose so wrongly?"

"That's not what this is about, is it?" Emmett asked her slowly.

Rosalie stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, measuring his words. "Rosalie, if you could give everything up to have a child, would you?"

"Yesss…" she hissed softly with the last of the air in her lungs. The answer came without thought, without a second's consideration of the context or the pain in Emmett's eyes. The need was so much of a constant ache in her very being that she was always aware of it. To erase it… The relief would be stronger than soothing her thirst completely.

Emmett nodded, as if he had been expecting her answer. He watched her carefully before he asked the next question. "Would you really, Rose? Even if it meant leaving me?"

She froze. In her dreams, she and Emmett had been a given. The children had been their children, not just hers. Not…Emmett's children?

Her mind took the treasured images of her children and stripped everything about Emmett from them. Not one of them looked like him anymore. She thought of all the memories she'd created of Emmett rocking a baby in his arms, of tickling the little girls to make them laugh, of chasing the boys around the yard… Her mind was left empty, bereft of her life-giving dreams and hopes.

Without Emmett, there was nothing. Without him, her existence was no longer worthwhile. How could she make that choice? She could no more leave him than leave this desire of hers behind.

"I don't know," she said finally.

Emmett's mouth twisted into a grim smile. "I didn't think you'd really considered that part of it."

Rosalie whipped away from him, suddenly trying to control the urge to cry. Emmett moved to her side, speaking softly into her ear.

"I know this is hard for you to accept. But they have each other. For now, that's all they want. They need each other like we need each other. Anything else is meaningless to them."

"It won't be. She'll regret it, maybe not now, but someday she'll wonder about the life she could have had, and then he'll regret it forever."

"Maybe it will be different for them."

"You can't be certain of that."

"Neither can you."

Rosalie turned to look at Emmett, at his concerned face. She took another breath. It was strange, how many of these human actions she relied on to keep her world steady. "I'm sorry to see this," she said, her fingers against the corners of his eyes and ghosting along his creased forehead. "These lines. I don't make you happy. I should have been less selfish. Never asked Carlisle…"

Emmett laughed, not out of humor, but out of shock, effectively cutting off her words. "Is that what you think? That I would be happier without you? No, Rosalie. The day I met you, my life began. Just because I worry about you does not mean that I would trade one day of sadness for a day of being alone."

Rosalie shook her head. "But…"

Emmett stopped her again. "No, Rose. I hate to see you unhappy, it's true. But it's because I care about you. Just believe me. I don't want to see you torture yourself for me. I know you're torturing yourself because you can't make Bella see things your way. But she will be happy. This is what she wants. You don't need to blame yourself for letting her choose differently. You can't make someone else choose what you would."

She searched his eyes. "I know that, but it doesn't stop the thoughts," she said. "I will always wonder, whether or not I want to. Did I do everything, is this the right thing…"

"I can make those thoughts disappear," he said, pulling her nearer and leaning forward slightly so that she was held tightly against him, pressing them together so close that Rosalie felt lost in her arms. There was no Rosalie, no Emmett, only the two of them, together, complete.

Rosalie blinked before she realized what he was offering, and then she pulled him down the rest of the way for his lips to meet hers.

"Please do," she murmured when they broke apart. Together, they walked towards the house.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, plots, or anything else related to the world of Twilight, created and copywrited by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Three

WARNING! BD SPOILERS BEGIN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING!

AN: This will have some thoughts about a controversial topic, namely abortion. Please believe that this is not my attempt on pushing my own beliefs on yourselves, but Rosalie has some very strong feelings about abortion that she felt entitled to share. She simply cannot understand why someone would make a choice to abort a baby that she would do anything to have, much like she cannot understand why Bella would give up the opportunity to have children. It is not an attempt to offend or persuade.

Every chapter, while it may not have a dedication, will have a recommend to another fic featuring Rosalie in all her glory. Some are short, some are long, some complete, some not. But if you are having a Rosalie craving, look no more!

Today, I recommend Happy Mother's Day, a oneshot by She says Rawr, ID 4000547

* * *

Carlisle called everyone in to the dining room. Something was wrong. He never needed to call a meeting like this unless something had happened. Rosalie was concerned, like the rest of her family as they all walked into the room, moving as a complete unit. These discussions tended to pull them into emergency mode; there were too many times meetings like this had signaled a sudden change. Someone slipped up, and they were leaving. Or this had something to do with Bella. She had become a major part of their lives. It was dangerous to have a human so close, even one that the family trusted.

Alice walked in front of Rosalie before she suddenly stopped, making Rosalie go around her. Alice was unaware, her eyes searching for a time that was not the present. "Their future is gone," she whispered. "They disappeared…"

Everyone was silent until Carlisle cleared his throat, purely out of habit. Their gaze immediately fixed on him.

"You know why," Alice stated, turning her eyes on Carlisle. "Why can't I see them?"

"Edward and Bella are on their way home. There were… unexpected complications." Carlisle was hesitant as he spoke, something not normal for him, and everyone collectively held their breath.

Rosalie wondered why he was avoiding the point of the conversation. This was only making everything worse. The tension in the room escalated until Jasper cut through it with a rush of calmness.

She glanced around the room. Alice was leaning against Jasper, her eyes shut tight as she attempted to see what was happening. Jasper's eyes were tender as he looked down at her, but he was also worried. Esme looked tired, echoing Carlisle. She moved forward, placing her hand on his.

Emmett went very still, and then turned to look at Rosalie. He looked terrified, but only so that Rosalie would know. It wasn't fear for himself, but for the rest of them. For her. Rosalie hated that expression; she'd caused it too much. She moved closer to him on the couch, so that they were touching as much as possible, pressing into him.

Carlisle paused, sighed, and shook his head. His eyes found Esme before he spoke, and Rosalie felt a sudden thrill of premonition. This was bad.

"Bella is pregnant."

Rosalie froze in shock. She hadn't been expecting this. Maybe that Edward had accidently killed Bella and then Edward had tried to kill himself. That would have broken Esme's heart, hurt all of them, really. But this? This was impossible. This was so much worse. Rosalie felt as though she couldn't breathe. "What?"

Esme's eyes lit up and she leaned forward. "They're having a baby?" It was hard for Rosalie to hear the joy in her voice. This was not something to be joyful about, not according to the look on Carlisle's face. He looked older than she had ever seen him.

Carlisle closed his eyes. "It's going to kill her, Esme. We have to make a choice. Bella or the fetus."

How could she? This, Rosalie could not forgive. How could Bella choose to throw away everything Rosalie had ever wanted? And like this… To destroy a child… Not even throwing away, now. This was murdering her dream.

The fetus. Rosalie bristled at the term, growing even angrier. How could he call it a fetus? It was a baby, a life, a life that Rosalie would have killed for. And it was unfair that Bella, the girl who had always claimed that Edward was enough, that she didn't want children, would have this chance. Esme would have done anything to have this. Rosalie would have gone to any lengths. And Bella, the girl who didn't need a baby, the girl who didn't _deserve_ to have a child, was pregnant.

Jasper looked at her, sending out a calculated measure of calm towards her, and she relaxed a bit more.

"Oh," Esme whispered. "Oh." She fell back against the chair she was sitting in. "Bella wouldn't survive? Are you sure?"

"Fairly sure," Carlisle answered. "No one ever has. There is… there is always a chance, but it's very slim."

"It isn't possible," Emmett said. "It can't be. There must be some mistake." His hands tightened around Rosalie's, in an attempt to offer comfort. She clung to him, although it didn't make much of a difference to the aching emptiness inside.

"Apparently, it is possible. She appears to be well along in her first trimester."

Emmett swore. Rosalie focused on making her face cold and emotionless. Anything else was too difficult.

"I can't see them," Alice said. "I can't see them coming back…" She sounded lost. Rosalie felt lost, as well, as if she was drowning in the revelations Carlisle had given them.

"They'll be at the airport tomorrow morning. It's alright, Alice, you don't need to keep looking for them."

"What cars will we be taking?" Rosalie asked, finally trusting her voice. "I want to meet them at the airport, as I'm sure everyone else does. I want to see this for myself." She did want to see it. She also wanted to hurt Bella like nothing else. All it would take was a few well calculated words to make her see what she was giving up, what she was destroying. It had been a long time since Rosalie had laid aside her vengeance, but this was different. This was killing her inside. She could feel herself withering away, stripped of anything but jealousy and anger. This was more than the petty envy of before.

"We'll take my Mercedes and Edward's Volvo. It might make him more comfortable to be in a vehicle he knows well," Carlisle answered.

Rosalie almost snorted. Edward didn't care about cars, he never had. Choosing one over another was not going to make much of a difference. She felt a sudden stab of pity for him. It couldn't be easy to know that the one you loved was in danger. She did care about her family, and Edward was a part of it. She just didn't like the changes Bella had brought with her. Even this newest change was hard to accept.

"I'll drive the M3; it'll leave space for luggage," Rosalie suggested.

Carlisle nodded, but said nothing to dismiss them. Rosalie hoped it was because he was having second thoughts. If she was feeling tortured by this new information, then so should he. Esme was silent as well, moving next to Carlisle, sorrow in her eyes.

Emmett brushed his lips against her hair. "Rose," he whispered.

"I'll need to hunt before they come back," she said. This was their code. When Rosalie needed to be alone, she went hunting by herself. It was a time when she could let her instincts take over and mute the pain until she was finished, making it easier to deal with later.

Emmett moved back to look at her. "Are you certain?" he asked. He still looked nervous, and Rosalie was afraid she knew why.

Rosalie nodded. "I'm not running," she promised. "I'll come back."

Emmett relaxed visibly. "I'll be waiting for you when you're ready," he said quietly.

Rosalie smiled and touched his hand. "Thank you, Emmett." And then she walked past him towards the outside. As she did, she mouthed the words, "I don't deserve you," so only he could hear. And then she ran out the door before he could deny her words.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Direct quotations taken from page 138, as well as a Q&A session with Stephenie Meyer.

This chapter goes out to JuseaPeterson, who has a fabulous oneshot of this scene. Should you wish to read it, it's called Monster, and the ID is 4492008. Go check it out, seriously. Just... do.

* * *

Chapter Four

Rosalie had just finished hunting when her cell phone rang. It was probably Emmett wondering when she would be back home. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were most likely all preparing the house for Edward and Bella's return, including packing all of their earthly belongings if changing her should prove necessary. Rosalie didn't want to face that quite yet. She didn't want to think about the murder about to occur in their own home, or to look the rest of her family in the eyes afterwards. She didn't want to think of how the human was turning her world upside down.

It was harder to forgive Bella than it should have been. No matter how many times Emmett told her that Bella was her own person, and that her choices were what were best for her, Rosalie could not see how she could give up something so precious. It was like Bella was purposefully doing this to spite her, and Rosalie resented her even more for it.

The phone buzzed a second time, interrupting her thoughts, and she flipped the phone open. Edward. Why would Edward be calling her? There was no conceivable reason for him to call. He didn't need to speak to her about Bella. There was nothing more that Rosalie could do about it, and remorse was not helpful at this point. Rosalie became angry. It was easier to be angry than it was to be anything else, and the feeling was a relief.

Rosalie was reluctant to enter into phone conversations with Edward now, ever since her last ill-fated call had nearly destroyed their family. Any phone conversations since then had been awkward and unpleasant, as both were reminded of a time that neither wanted to think about. He'd never really forgiven her for it. Bella, he forgave. Bella, who flew off into Volterra to save him, who had risked Alice's life in the process. He had even forgiven Alice for coming after him, and Bella had risked Alice and Jasper on a chance… But forgive her? No. Rosalie knew what it was like to live in denial. All she had wanted was for Edward to stop living the same way. If it weren't for her, Bella and Edward would never have reunited. Bella would never be pregnant, either… Maybe that was why he refused to forgive her.

Rosalie and Edward didn't say much to each other if they could help it. Which meant that whatever he was calling about was important. Rosalie sighed, and answered before the phone buzzed a third time.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie?" a tremulous female voice whispered. "It's Bella. You have to help me."

Rosalie was shocked. Bella? Bella, not Edward, wanted her help? What the hell could Bella possibly want of Rosalie? She'd already made her decision.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked, her voice sharp and bitter. Bella had no right to Rosalie's respect.

"I guess you've heard about my… condition." Bella was hesitant. She never was strong enough to stand up to Rosalie.

"Yeah, I heard. What do you want?" There was no forgiveness, no redemption in her tone. Bella didn't deserve it. Bella was going to kill her own baby. Murderer.

"Rosalie, I don't have much time, so please hear me out." Rosalie was silent. That was all she could do to assent, because the words threatening to come out of her mouth were most certainly not agreement.

"I want this baby. I want to keep this child. Edward thinks that it will kill me- he won't let me keep him. I need your help to keep him alive."

Rosalie suddenly felt very weak. Everything she had thought was wrong. Bella wanted this child? It was Edward's decision? The explanation made sense. If Edward thought Bella was in danger, Edward would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant doing something Bella didn't like. Bella had never been a liar. This was the truth.

"We're flying back tonight, and then Carlisle is going to…" Bella swallowed. "He's going to kill him. He's going to kill my baby." She was getting slightly louder now, more hysterical. "Rosalie, you have to help me. I can't lose this baby. I can't let him die. Stop them. Please."

How can you be so sure that this is what you want? The question was just sitting on Rosalie's lips, waiting to be spoken, but they wouldn't come. Something had changed in Bella, something Rosalie wished she could understand. Bella had changed. This child, this pregnancy, had caused her to see things differently. Rosalie would never be able to understand, because Rosalie was never going to be in Bella's position. She would never know that change.

It only took a moment for Rosalie to process everything, what Bella was truly asking of her. Carlisle was going to abort the baby, without Bella's permission? No, he couldn't. That child had a life, a life that any mother would kill to protect. Poor Bella, in her weak human state, couldn't stop them. But Rosalie could. Rosalie could stop Carlisle and Edward from murdering a child, a child that Bella had asked for help with. The danger to Bella had to be strong for Edward to assume she didn't want it. Bella might lose her life. Did she understand the sacrifice? Was she prepared for that possibility?

Whether or not Bella was prepared didn't matter. Bella had made her choice. Now it was time for Rosalie to make hers. And Rosalie was willing to sacrifice anything for this child.

The realization was staggering. Rosalie would protect this child with her life. He or she was her last chance to be a mother. No matter what became of Bella, Rosalie would always be there. Not even Carlisle could rob her of that.

"I won't let them do anything, Bella, I promise," she answered. Her voice was fierce with the desperate need to protect this child.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Rosalie simply clicked the phone shut. She didn't need gratitude. She needed to be alone. She needed to be able to be jealous, and wallow in self-pity before she went back to the others. Rosalie had to make sure no one suspected her plans. This was too important.

She could drive Emmett, herself, and Bella. Getting Bella away from Edward was going to be tricky, but she would probably be willing to help. Emmett would be on their side- Rosalie could explain it to him on the drive to SeaTac. Maybe even Esme could join them, but Rosalie couldn't be sure of anyone else. Alice had never desired children, never understood why Esme had been willing to throw herself from a cliff after losing her child, or why Rosalie couldn't say goodbye to her dreams. Jasper would take Alice's side, and with his power, he was dangerous to have around.

Carlisle… Carlisle had already made his choices.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting a wordless cry escape her mouth, emptying her lungs into the air with her sorrow. Just because she made a promise did not mean she could not grieve over her own unborn children. The images in The Book flashed through her mind, and Rosalie flung them away. Never would they exist, and Bella's news was the cruelest way for reality to intrude. Petty jealousy was no longer an option; it would drive Rosalie away from doing what she needed to do. This was more than jealousy, now. This was desperation.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, plots, or anything else related to the world of Twilight, created and copywrited by Stephenie Meyer.

Today, the chapter goes out to... CassiexLynn, and the wonderful wonderful PM she sent me... She's one of the reasons you're getting this early.

Also, the recommend for the day is "The Trick is to Keep Breathing" by green lemons, story ID 4246246. It's wonderful. Go read it. Lots of Emmett and Rosalie romance, and the kind I enjoy, not the sexcrazed stereotype that you often see.

On another note, I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are the best. I have been getting more in depth, more complimentary reviews for this fic than I recieved in my over a thousand reviews of Dark Eyes.

* * *

Chapter Five

Rosalie ran back to the house, pushing herself for speed. She needed Emmett. She needed to know that he was still Emmett, in this world that had just upended itself over her. She needed to know that there were some things that she could hold onto, that would hold her here.

She threw open the front door, and raced up the stairs to her room. If Emmett was packing their things, he would be there. She wanted to be right. If she was right, there was still some part of her life that was normal, there was still some predictability.

"Emmett!" she called, flying into her bedroom. He jerked his head up to look at her, the curls springing with the sudden movement despite their shortness in length. His face looked guilty. And then Rosalie saw. In his hand was The Book.

Rosalie froze, not moving, not even blinking. She never expected Emmett to look at it again, let alone to take it down from its hiding place and leaf through the pages. It had always been hers, never his. He had only looked at it for her. Or that's what she had thought.

Emmett rose from their bed to meet her, closing the pages of The Book, hiding them from her sight.

Rosalie's eyes slowly traveled up from the white leather cover to Emmett's steady gaze. It felt like a century passed in those few seconds it took. Both of them were silent for a long time as they sized up their situation.

"Why did you take it out?" Rosalie asked, the shock wearing off enough for her to speak.

He shrugged. "I knew that this was what you were thinking of earlier, when you heard. And it's what I thought of, too." He set it down carefully, slowly.

Strangely enough, Rosalie didn't feel angry or betrayed. She merely felt numb. It was as though her emotions had gone through too much today to take the added stress of one last thing.

"Do you always read it when I'm away?" she asked, as flippantly as if she were speaking of the weather.

He shook his head. "Just today."

Rosalie nodded, considering. Did he really care that much for her, or was this more? Did it matter? _Yes._ "Is that what you want?"

Emmett didn't answer her, and she crossed the room towards him. "It's alright, Emmett."

"Alright?" Emmett asked, his voice surprised.

She smiled, a smile that was meant to be understanding, but twisted into a sad facsimile that had the opposite effect. "Yes. It's not just mine, now. It's ours." She moved forward to lean against him, and his arms wrapped around her, holding her together, keeping her safe.

"Do you want children?" she asked simply.

Emmett didn't answer for a moment, and Rosalie held her breath, afraid of the words. Then Emmett spoke. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't."

"So it's only to make me happy," Rosalie whispered.

"No. No, Rose. I love you. And I want you to be happy. But there is more to it than that. I never would have thought about children if I had never met you. And I never would have realized what I was missing. I never would have known that I was missing it. Don't blame yourself. I would rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world. Don't ever tell me you don't deserve me; if anything, it's the other way around. Okay?"

Rosalie nodded again, ignoring the way the friction against his chest tangled her hair. Emmett understood her, though, and he brushed his fingers through it, carefully removing any snarls.

She pulled back to look at his face. "Come with me, Emmett. Let's go. Please. We can drive around for a while before we have to leave for the airport. I don't want to be here another minute. Escape with me." Her voice dropped to a low whisper. Most likely, this was going to be the last time she was alone with Emmett for a long time.

"Escape it is," Emmett said, his body vibrating against her own. She reached down and took his hand, reluctant to lose contact for any amount of time.

"Let's go," she said to Emmett, and led him down the stairs and out the door. Out of the corner of her eye, Rosalie saw Esme and Carlisle, leaning their foreheads against each other for comfort. Every one of them was looking for reassurance in whatever way they could.

Rosalie got into the red car, and shut the door behind her. Emmett slid into the passenger side. Both were silent until Rosalie turned out onto the highway.

"Bella called me," Rosalie told him without preamble.

Emmett turned to look at her. "She called you? When? Why?"

"A few hours ago. She told me what was happening, what was _really_ happening." Rosalie took another breath. "She doesn't want to lose the baby."

She felt Emmett's shock rolling off of him. If he were anything but this surprised, he would have said something. But words were beyond him now.

"She knows that it could kill her. But she wanted my help. Edward won't give her a choice; he would do anything to protect her. She needs me if she's going to carry to term. I'm going to help her."

"Why?" Emmett asked her. "Why did you agree?"

Rosalie softened, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "I agreed because I know what I would want in her place." She took another breath and turned to him. "For once, Emmett, for once I _understand_ why she's choosing to do something. I know I would want the same from her, had we switched places. This is the last chance I have to make everything alright."

"If she dies, nothing will be 'alright', Rose. Edward won't survive without her. Our family won't be the same again."

"She won't survive without this child. And regardless, our family can never be what it was. We have Bella, now, and the changes she's made in Edward. Even I've noticed, and I tried to avoid him. If she dies, there will be an empty space where she used to belong. If the baby dies, there will be a space where he used to be. This child has already changed everything, and it can't go back to the way it was."

Emmett paused. "Rosalie, if you were in her place, would you choose to die for this?"

She carefully avoided looking at him. "Yes, Emmett, I would. If it was your child, I would fight to protect him or her, even if I had to die in the process." Rosalie lifted her eyes to his, gauging his reaction.

"I guess I knew what the answer was going to be," Emmett said softly, and she could tell that she'd hurt him.

"Emmett, all of my human life, I was raised to believe that a child was the highest honor, the highest achievement a woman could ever receive. All of my existence, I have been a failure." Her words were carefully measured, an attempt to let him understand. "I wouldn't leave you alone. I would finally be everything you could ask of a wife. I know that you don't really want children, but what if I could give them to you? I saw the way you looked at those pictures with me. You might only want them because of me, but you do want them, don't you?"

He was silent, and Rosalie moved on, not wanting him to dwell on the information. "Emmett, I need your help. Edward will do anything to stop Bella. I need you to help me keep them apart."

Emmett sighed. "I don't like this."

Rosalie sensed victory. "But you will help me?"

He reached forward to brush her cheek. "Yes," he answered. "I will be there for you, whatever you do."

* * *

Please review.

Oh, and one final thing. There is a poll on my profile, and it affects this fic. Go vote!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosalie, or Twilight, or any of that stuff under copywrite by the great Stephenie Meyer. This is merely the way I see things.

AN This chapter, I recommend "Heartless" by pottersweetie, story ID 4500393. She has one of the best Rosalie's human life stories I've ever seen. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

The airport was crowded with hundreds of humans, rushing back and forth. Rosalie and Emmett met up with the rest of the family at the gateway towards the private landing wing.

"They'll be here any minute," Rosalie heard Jasper whisper to Alice.

"I _know_ that," she said crossly. "I just can't _see_ it."

"They're coming," Esme announced. Her normally cheerful face was devoid of happiness, looking drawn and pained.

Rosalie turned, and she could see Bella and Edward coming down the walkway. Bella was leaning against Edward, one hand against her stomach, which held an unmistakable bump. They moved through security, when Bella pushed away from Edward, insisting that she could walk to meet her family on her own two legs. Edward looked ready to argue, but Bella walked past him. That's when she saw all of the Cullens.

Emmett and Rosalie had purposefully moved apart from the rest of the family, and when Bella suddenly broke into a run, it was Rosalie who ran forward to meet her as the rest stared, stunned.

Hugging a human was more awkward than Rosalie expected. She could feel Bella's pulse, hear her heartbeat… It was very tempting, for the merest fraction of a second, to tear into her, as all of them felt whenever they got close to her. It was purely a physical response, and Edward understood that none of them would ever attempt to hurt her. Then Rosalie heard another sound, a rhythmic thumping, something that did not belong with Bella.

The baby. The baby had a heartbeat. Rosalie lost all desire to do anything but remain right there. She was going to protect this baby with her life. She would keep her promise to Bella- this child would live.

Rosalie held on a little longer than she should have. It almost felt as if the heartbeat was coming from her own stomach that way. Bella was more patient with her than Rosalie deserved, not pulling back until Rosalie moved away, slightly embarrassed.

"I can hear him," Rosalie said softly. "The heartbeat." She didn't know when she had accepted Bella's usage of "him". Perhaps during the phone call? It was better than "it", or "the fetus", anyway.

"No!" Edward cried, and then lowered his voice as people stared at him from the noise. Rosalie, very slowly and deliberately, moved in front of Bella, keeping herself between her and Edward. It was almost painful, as though she were cutting them away from each other.

"No, Bella, you can't. I can't lose you!"

Bella turned to look at him. "I won't die, Edward. But I won't let our child die in my place. No happy ending is worth that."

Emmett placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward whipped away from the touch. "Don't touch me," he hissed, his eyes turning hard. "You can't keep me from my wife."

Emmett let his hand drop.

"Don't do this," Edward pleaded with her, ignoring Rosalie. "Please."

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

"Carlisle, you know it will kill her," Edward said, searching for allies as Emmett and Rosalie stood between him and Bella. "Don't let them do this."

But Esme stepped forward before Carlisle could answer. "It's Bella's choice, Edward. No matter how much it may hurt you, this is her choice, not yours. You cannot insist that she make the decision you want. I will not let you take that away from her."

"Esme?" he asked. "You're siding with Rosalie?"

"It isn't an easy thing to lose a child, Edward," Esme answered softly. "It killed me."

Edward's eyes snapped with anger again. "It's not a child, it's an _it_. And _it_ is killing her. Please…"

"We'll discuss this later, in the privacy of our own home, Edward," Carlisle broke in.

"You're siding with her."

Carlisle ignored the accusation. "Later, Edward." His voice was firm, allowing no argument.

Rosalie brushed Bella's arm. "Let's go." She and Bella walked away from the rest of the family, ignoring Edward's terrified stare following them.

Before they reached the BMW, Alice stopped them. "I know what you're doing," she said to Rosalie. "I can't believe you would risk his life again. Do you want to destroy this family? Do you want Edward to die?"

"Look at the choices, Alice. Either way, something happens. Bella is left broken, for eternity, or Edward is left alone. It will kill them both, either way."

"I can't _look_ at the choices, Rosalie. I can't see them. Just tell me you've thought this through more than when you called Edward and nearly killed him." Alice's voice was both tired and frustrated.

Rosalie looked away. Alice was being cruel, but she was also right.

Bella interrupted them. "I asked her to help me, Alice. This is me. If you have a problem with Rose's actions, then you need to bring it up with me."

Rosalie started. Bella was defending her. Not only that, but she had become fierce about this child, protecting a life that could not defend itself. And she had called her _Rose_.

Alice gaped at Bella. "Have you even thought of what this will mean for Edward?"

"I've thought about it." Bella's voice was grim and determined.

"Do you even understand what this will do? You'll die, Bella."

"I've been close to death before. This isn't any different."

"Yes, it is," Alice insisted. "Even if the… if it survives, Edward won't. He will follow you into death. And what kind of life is that for a child?"

"I won't die. I can survive this."

"You can't be sure."

"Neither can you." They stared at each other, neither giving up ground.

Rosalie opened the driver side door. "Are you coming with us, Alice? Because you need to get in the back if you are." She had no intention of letting Alice anywhere near Bella.

Alice obeyed, and all three of them got into the M3. "I can't see that you'll survive, Bella," she said quietly. "I'm frightened. I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose my brother. I can't be certain that it won't end like that. This is more than you and Edward, Bella. This affects everyone."

Bella nodded, a tired smile on her face. "I know."

No one spoke for the rest of the ride to the Cullen house. There was nothing more to say.

* * *

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I basically don't own any of this, as Breaking Dawn belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and this story kind of is BD...

AN So for those of you who wanted more Esme in Breaking Dawn, she's the main part of this chapter. And if you all want to know about how long this is going to be...approximately ten more chapters before the end.

This chapter's recommend is "Reflection" by anirishtwilight, story ID 4131354

* * *

7

"Esme, you can't let her do this," Edward begged. Rosalie could hear him pleading in the kitchen, speaking too low for Bella to hear.

Esme sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. Would you force her to do something she would hate you for? Bella is very forgiving, but there are some things that you cannot forgive." There was a pause as Esme let that sink in, and then she continued. "Remember when I first joined with you and Carlisle? Do you remember who I spent most of my time thinking of?"

"I remember," Edward answered, sounded defeated. "But he wasn't killing you."

Rosalie looked back at Bella as she sat on the couch, humming and stroking her stomach. Esme was speaking of her son. Once, she had looked like Bella. Except healthier, but even then… Rosalie saw the way Esme's hand found its way to her own stomach when she watched Bella. It was hard to stay, but harder to leave. Rosalie understood exactly how that felt. She couldn't imagine having a child only to lose him.

Rosalie stroked Bella's hair absently as she listened.

"His loss did kill me, Edward, and I have never forgotten that. I jumped off of a cliff because I would rather have died than lived in a world without him."

"That was when you were alone, before Carlisle, Esme. Does he really mean that little to you?"

Rosalie hissed, sudden anger boiling in her. _Edward, that was cruel and unnecessary. Esme has never done anything to deserve that. You apologize, or so help me, you aren't even coming into the same _room_ as Bella._

"I'm sorry, Esme, that was uncalled for."

"You're worried. It's understandable. Do you still want an answer?"

Rosalie listened even more closely. Why was Esme treating him so gently? Edward didn't answer, but he must have nodded, because Esme continued.

"This is my new life, Edward. My human life gave me my child. This life gave me Carlisle. This life gave you and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose to me. But no matter how much I care about you, all of you, no matter how much I need and love Carlisle, it doesn't erase the pain of losing a child."

"And the pain of losing your mate?" Edward asked, his voice low and dangerous. "The pain of watching her wither away in front of you, knowing you can help her, and doing _nothing_? You can see, already, what this is costing her."

Esme's voice turned sharp. "Don't ask me again, Edward. I won't change my mind. Now go and be with Bella- she needs you right now, regardless of your opinion on her choices."

"I don't think Rosalie will let me," Edward whispered.

"She will," Esme answered confidently. "Even she can't keep Bella away from what she wants, and as much as Bella wants this child, she doesn't want to be away from you, either."

Edward came into the living room. Rosalie eyed him carefully. She didn't trust him around Bella, not now, not while he would do anything to keep her alive and safe. He was not himself. He could not be trusted.

He knelt at Bella's side, partly to show Rosalie he didn't mean anything, and partly to be close to his wife. His humorless smile confirmed Rosalie's thoughts. He knew that she thought he was dangerous, and he wasn't denying it. Edward turned to Bella, grasping her hand gently and holding it against his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just can't lose you. Not again. Not forever."

"I know. I won't leave you, Edward. I'll make it through this. You won't lose me, not now, not forever. I promise."

He leaned up next to Bella's face and Rosalie hissed. He was too close. He turned his gaze to Rosalie, never leaving as he pressed his lips to Bella's forehead.

Bella's face suddenly soured, and she whispered, "Bowl."

Edward immediately ran to the kitchen and back with one of Esme's metal bowls. "Here," he said, and set it in front of Bella, who lurched forward towards it.

Rosalie pulled Bella's hair away from her face just before Bella threw up into the bowl. Edward was right by her, reaching for Bella's hair. Rosalie turned to stare at him.

Edward froze, his hands halfway to Bella's head. He looked up at Rosalie, slowly, a new realization dawning on him, and pulled his hands away. This was no longer his place. Bella was no longer his responsibility. She was Rosalie's responsibility.

_I'm sorry,_ Rosalie thought. But she didn't know what she was sorry for. Edward just nodded, not meeting her gaze. Rosalie took the bowl back from Bella, who looked up at her and smiled apologetically, completely unaware of the new tension that had entered the room.

* * *

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or BD, or really anything that is under copywrite by Stephenie Meyer.

This chapter goes to nia-ox, because she, being the amazing person that she is, sparked the thought that became this chapter. If you like Jasper/Bella fics, go check out her stuff.

And my Rosalie Recommend for the day is... "Out of the Darkness", by Shekiah Rosay, ID 4550888

* * *

Chapter Eight

Bella slept fitfully, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Rosalie wiped it off with a cloth, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She had never understood before, the attraction of watching someone sleep. But now she knew why Edward kept doing it, despite the danger.

Edward rested his head on Bella's shins, as if he were sleeping as well. Rosalie ignored him.

She was so peaceful now, not that Bella wasn't peaceful to begin with. She was strangely unruffled by anything, not vampires, not having their babies... Rosalie was sure that Bella could survive this. Her will to live was strong, as was her desire to keep her child alive. And there was something restful about watching her sleep.

What would happen if Bella did die? Rosalie would be sad, of course, and Edward wouldn't last too long afterwards, and but then… Rosalie would be left with her dream. She would have both Emmett and a child. The idea was tempting, so very tempting to entertain. What if the child had Bella's brown hair, like Emmett's? Or pale skin, like a vampire? Would he be beautiful, like her? Almost, almost, he could be her and Emmett's child. Her entire being craved this. It created a small crater in her silent heart, an empty yearning that she couldn't quite swallow down. Was it so wrong to wish for?

Edward hissed. "So that's why you're doing this. It isn't for Bella at all. It's all about you. It's always been about you." His voice raised the smallest fraction of volume. "You're blind, Rosalie. You only see what you want, and you are blind to the consequences of what it will take to get it. You're no better than a murderer, Rosalie. Revenge is one thing. That was understandable, justifiable. This is simply for your own gain. You're a murderer. You would rather be blind, rather destroy her without meaning to, just to get what you want."

Rosalie flinched, and Edward got to his feet, his eyes tight, his hands angry, white fists. His words were measured, slowly, as though he couldn't trust himself to lose control even that much. "You don't care about her one bit. You would rather destroy this family. You would rather tear us apart, kill her, destroy me… I'm sorry Carlisle ever changed you in the first place." And then Edward ran.

Rosalie let out a soft breath. That thought had always been there, lurking beneath the surface, merely lacking the words. She didn't wish Bella would die, that was true. It wasn't out of callousness or disregard for Bella's life. Bella, while irritating in ways that only seemed apparent to Rosalie, was an important part of their family, now. If she left, she would leave a hole behind.

But even though Rosalie didn't want Bella to die, she could not shake away the desire. Rosalie would do everything she could to keep Bella alive, but if she couldn't… She could deal with that, too.

"Rosalie?" It was Esme. Rosalie wondered how long she'd been standing there. "How is she?"

"Bella? Much the same. She's asleep, now."

Esme nodded. "She's very lucky, you know. Having a child is an incredible, life changing event. And she gets to have one with the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with."

"Did you manage to forget about the whole "almost dying" thing that's got everyone else stirred up?" Rosalie asked, unable to keep the sarcastic edge out of her voice. Edward's words had hurt, and Rosalie was going to take any thing that gave her relief or distraction, even snapping at Esme.

Esme nodded. "I am aware. But she chooses this… There is danger involved in any choice she makes. We are all uncertain of the future. Alice's gift does nothing for us here. Is it wrong to want the possibility of happiness?" There was a wistful expression on her face.

Rosalie's head snapped up. "I don't know. Is it?" Her voice was suddenly strained and passionate, as though she were asking for far more than the question was made for. Maybe she was.

Esme smiled sadly at Rosalie, understanding in her eyes. "No. It isn't wrong to hope. It is wrong to let that hope take over you, however. There is a real world out there, and it doesn't exist in dreams."

"Is the hope worth it, then?" Rosalie asked. "If what you dream of never comes, is it worth it?"

"Oh, honey," Esme murmured, and reached over to pat Rosalie's hand. She took a breath before she continued, and Rosalie became very still. Esme was never hesitant unless it was important.

"There are few human memories that I would relive if I had the chance, those few that made the rest bearable. The day I met Carlisle was one. And those few months I was pregnant and then gave birth to my son…" Her eyes went distant. "My son lived only a few days. I still wish that I had the chance to raise him into a man. But those wishes, they don't disappear like that. They're still there. And some days I can ignore them." She smiled and came back to earth. "I can't tell you if they are worth it. The cost is different for everyone. That's a choice you'll have to make yourself."

"I don't like that answer," Rosalie replied honestly.

Esme smiled again, still sad. "Would you rather me have lied? Sometimes we need the truth more strongly than we need a lie." She drew her hand back. "I'll let you think. Edward needs someone to speak with him at the moment." And Esme faded away into the background.

Rosalie was left alone with a sleeping human girl, and her own thoughts. Neither were comforting, and both twisted together and spiraled her mind into dark paths she thought she had left behind her.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Twilight series, as they are under copywrite by Stephenie Meyer, and the quotes stolen from her work I _really_ have no right to. I would give you a page number, but my book is not on hand.

AN I am sorry to tell you this, but the updates are going to be coming a bit slower now. School is coming into midterm season, and along with the other epic story I am writing (epic meaning LONG not the slang term for awesome) I have less time to write. On top of this, I am starting to come to the end of the chapters I have mostly written out for Desperate. For this fic, I took my three week sabbatical after BD to write about six rough chapters of this story, and I have been editing and posting those as I am writing the rest. Well, I am getting to the end of the rough drafts. So, I think I will be updating every week and a half, rather than every week. Hopefully that will allow me to get the same quality of chapters to you without making me lose it. Okay? Okay.

This week's recommend is "Eighteenth Story", by stress, story ID 4358065. Summary (because I do haunt their review pages to see if you've reviewed their stuff, and you haven't) "Four times when Rosalie saved Emmett -- and one time she let him be the hero. EmmettxRosalie, set Pre-Twilight."

* * *

Edward pleaded with anyone who would listen to him, begging Bella to change her mind, for Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme to step away from her, to do something to save her. None of them would move, even as the days passed and Bella grew weaker.

Rosalie began to feel a little bit of pity towards him; he wouldn't have been so adamant about this if he wasn't so sure of the outcome. But that pity was accompanied by irritation. When did Edward ever react normally? Bella was going to be fine. Rosalie could say that with a straight face, and believe it. Bella would survive because she was too stubborn not to.

Her eyes flicked to Bella again, who was seated on the couch, her feet curled up beside her. She couldn't keep anything down, now. Her eyes had circles underneath them, and her skin was bruised and pale. Rosalie felt a flicker of worry inside of her. Maybe Bella was wrong, maybe she couldn't survive this.

No. Bella would survive, there was simply no other option. She was getting closer now; she only had to get through another week or so. Besides, while Bella's life was important, saving it was not what Bella wanted her help for. The baby was the only thing that mattered to the both of them right now.

Rosalie brushed away some of the tendrils of hair that had become glued to Bella's face by sweat. "How are you feeling?"

Bella tried to smile, but Rosalie saw the faltering muscles, the flicker of pain cracking the expression. "Much the same."

Edward growled across the room, too quietly for Bella to hear. She was so attuned to his presence though, that she looked up at Rosalie, pleading. "He won't do anything. Let him come."

Rosalie warred inside of herself. She didn't trust Edward to behave. But Bella's earnest brown eyes, too large for her starved face, moved her. "Very well," she agreed grudgingly. "You can come over here."

He came in and knelt at her side. A soft whimper left his throat, so quiet Rosalie was unsure if he knew he had made it. She froze. Edward was already grieving Bella's loss.

_She isn't dead, Edward. Have hope. Don't burden her by grieving her death,_ Rosalie reprimanded in her mind. _She isn't dead- do you want to destroy her already?_

He glared at her, a low and threatening growl in his throat, and Bella placed her hand over Edward's.

"Don't, please," she said softly. "It isn't worth it."

Edward's face softened, and he buried his head against her knees. Rosalie wouldn't let him near her place, where she could hold a bowl for Bella when she needed one. Edward could no longer take care of her the way he wanted to- not while he and Bella wanted contradicting things.

Strangely enough, Rosalie was starting to view Bella as her sister. She had never liked her, never understood her before. But now… They had the same goal, the same dream. It was drawing them together more tightly than Rosalie ever could have expected. Both of them working to keep this life alive, to see this child, this boy grow up. Nothing else mattered.

"She matters," Edward hissed, his voice low. Rosalie ignored him. Of course he would say that. He loved her more than anything, more than his own life. Like he should have loved his child. By acting like he was, he was killing Bella slowly, drowning as she tried to take on the responsibilities of surviving, keeping the child alive and supporting Edward.

Edward rose. "Don't think that!" He lowered his voice so that Bella could not hear him. "I'm not the one who is killing her now. It's you, not me."

"Edward," Bella pleaded, and Rosalie glared at him.

_What did I tell you!_ _She's in a fragile enough state as it is. _

He winced at the image accompanying her thoughts, and knelt at her side again. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She touched his face gently, and Edward leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. Rosalie watched him carefully, making sure that he was not going to attempt anything.

"I'm not going to try anything, Rosalie," Edward muttered. "Leave me some time with my wife." He didn't cut the end of his sentence off well, and Rosalie could almost see the words he'd intended to say dangling in the air between them. _Before she dies. Before time runs out. Before I lose her._ No matter the combination, they all meant the same thing. Edward was a pessimist.

"Rose?" Bella asked. "It's okay, he can… he can come this close. You don't have to guard me so well." A hint of humor entered her weak voice, and she tried to smile again.

Bella called her Rose, again. Rosalie was beginning to believe that Bella knew what that endearment meant to her. No one but Emmett ever really called her Rose, not because it was only for Emmett' use, but because Emmett was the only one who ventured close enough to be comfortable with it. Not even Alice, who was never really close to her, never really a sister in the way Rosalie thought of a sister, called her that. This meant something.

Rosalie took a single step back, turning her attention elsewhere, while never fully leaving Bella. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, Esme trying new foods to prepare, while Carlisle was considering other options.

"Do you think that maybe simpler foods, blander foods, would go down easier?" Esme asked him. "That they'd stay down?"

"It could help. We've been trying things she might be craving, but maybe this is better." He sighed. "There's always intravenous, as well, but I am a little afraid to see how she'll react to that…"

"We'll figure out something," Esme told him softly. "We'll make sure we keep both of them alive."

Rosalie felt a little unnerved by the conversation. She'd been trying to ignore these signs, the fact that Carlisle was worried, the fact that Bella was slowly starving to death… She jerked her mind away from that trail of thoughts. Bella was not going to die. Rosalie could not allow that to be an option. Not anymore. The guilt was too much. No, Bella would live.

Alice and Jasper were upstairs, also discussing Bella.

"I can't see anything, Jazz. Nothing. Not you, not me, not anyone. I'm blind. It frightens me. I can't lose her, I can't. I know you don't want her to go through this, either…"

"I just don't want you to feel the pain. Alice, I know this hurts you, and I can't bear that. I wish this had never happened."

She sighed. "Me, too."

Rosalie left them alone with their thoughts. She had already known about Jasper's position; he would do anything for Alice, including taking Edward's side. Rosalie didn't blame him; it was the same reason Carlisle had stayed with Esme, why Emmett had sided with her.

What was Emmett doing? Rosalie listened carefully, ignoring the sounds from the kitchen and Alice's room. There. A rustling of pages coming from her bedroom. Emmett was reading something. She listened harder.

A heartbeat, not Bella's or the baby's, came from out front, in the yard. It was still far enough away that they had a few moments to prepare for whoever was coming, but this was still a bad sign. Rosalie looked down at Edward and Bella, Edward lost in battling his despair. He hadn't heard whoever it was yet. "Edward, someone's here!" she hissed.

He looked up, and then Rosalie saw his attention waver. "It's Jacob," he said. Bella smiled, but Edward's face was grim. "He thinks we've changed her and broken the treaty. He's come on his own, without the rest of the pack, to destroy as many of us as he can."

Bella's face turned confused. Edward had been speaking too fast for her to understand.

"Get Carlisle," Rosalie ordered. She wasn't leaving Bella's side, not now. _He's the calmest- he can deal with Jacob the best. Jacob won't trust himself around Jasper- he knows what Jasper can do._

Edward got up immediately, running to the kitchen. "Carlisle!" he called. "We have a situation. Jacob's here."

Rosalie could hear Jacob just outside, now, waiting uncertainly on the porch. He shouldn't be here. This was not land a dog could safely cross. They could kill him, and not be in the wrong. They would have killed him if it weren't for the fact that the treaty was already on shaky ground. Rosalie knew that they needed every extra moment of safety that it gave them, for Bella's sake. For the baby's sake. It had to stay intact for a little while longer…

Carlisle entered the room, Esme close on his heels. "Make sure Bella's completely covered by the blanket, just in case he gets a glimpse. Turn the couch around- only her head will be visible that way. Get Alice and Jasper; they can calm a situation down if need be. And Emmett, too, he could discourage Jacob from doing anything without thinking it through first." The orders left his mouth quickly and easily. Carlisle was in what Rosalie liked to call "crisis mode", when he suddenly took charge. He was more of a father in that moment than at any other time, when he was more of an equal.

Esme and Edward scattered, finding the others, as Carlisle went to the door. "Hello, Jacob, how are you?"

"I heard Bella made it back alive." Rosalie hissed at the sound of Jacob's voice. It was dark, angry. He was a danger to the baby.

Alice and Jasper moved behind the couch, ready to protect Bella if necessary. A young werewolf's reaction to this situation was not predictable.

Right now, there was no division, no splitting of their family. Soon, there would be no need for one. Soon, everything would be back to normal. That had become Rosalie's mantra— in a little while, Bella would have the baby, and everything would be fine, everyone would live happily ever after.

"Er, Jacob," Carlisle said. "This really isn't the best time…"

Emmett came into the room as Rosalie made sure that the blanket was wrapped thoroughly around Bella's fevered body.

"Help me turn the couch," Rosalie told him. Normally, she wouldn't need help moving it, but she also didn't want to disturb Bella.

Emmett silently took the foot of the couch, and Rosalie took the head, and they turned it away from the door, setting it down gently. Bella watched them with eyes too large for her face. He placed his hand on hers, giving her strength. Rosalie almost pulled away. She didn't want to appear weak, not with this foolish pup who had nearly gotten himself killed, nearly gotten Bella killed, and nearly destroyed their family. Jacob was not someone she would like, that was for certain. If he insisted on carrying on with this stupidity that caused all these problems in the first place, Rosalie was going to have to kill him before he killed Bella and the baby. But Rosalie let Emmett's presence encourage her. She needed him too much.

"Can we do this later?" Carlisle finished. His calm words were a stark contrast to the silent preparations the others were making inside. None of them wanted to kill Jacob while Bella was there, but if they had to protect her, then they would. Rosalie bared her teeth in a way that would have easily been mistaken for a smile unless people knew her. It was a sneer, caused by pure anger and instinct, driving away conscious thought. The last time she had worn a face like this was when she finally let Royce see her the final time before she killed him.

Emmett saw the warning signs and pressed against her, forcing her to relax.

Bella did the unthinkable then. She attempted to sit up, looking over the back of the couch. "Why not?" she asked, looking at Rosalie, and then the others. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?"

Rosalie felt her face freeze. Bella wanted this baby as much as she did. How could she throw that away by inviting the dog in? She shook her head violently at Bella, who turned away from her.

"Come in, please, Jacob," she said.

Carlisle backed away from the door, and let Jacob through. Rosalie moved forward, away from Emmett. She had to show Jacob that she was the one in control, the one that he had to worry about. If he was going to hurt Bella and the baby, he wouldn't survive.

Jacob never even looked at Rosalie. Not in the way she wanted. Sure, he took in all of their positions, out of instinct and habit, but he looked through her. It was as if Rosalie did not exist. Instead, he was looking at Bella. Rosalie knew that he was expecting her to be one of them, knew that it was shock and relief that caused him to pass over her. The jealousy was there anyway. Rosalie ignored it. She'd gotten used to ignoring it recently. She was no longer the focus of attention- the baby was. Rosalie could live with that. The baby was worth it.

Bella's smile at seeing Jacob slowly morphed into a slack jawed expression Rosalie knew well. She grabbed the bowl from the floor and helped Bella sit up as she threw up into the bowl. Bella made a face, but then the smile came back.

"Sorry about that." She wasn't apologizing to Rosalie, but to Jacob, who suddenly looked as ill as Bella. He came forward towards them, and Rosalie instantly put herself between them, snarling. He wouldn't come one step closer without losing a limb.

"Rose, don't," Bella said softly. "It's fine."

Bella called her Rose again. Rosalie would do anything to keep Bella's baby safe, but when Bella called her Rose… Edward thought she would do anything for this child, even harming Bella, manipulating her. What he didn't see, what he refused to see, was that the manipulation worked both ways. Because their goals were so similar, it bothered neither of them. Edward refused to believe that of his precious Bella, but she was as fallible as the rest of them.

Rosalie stared at Jacob. He wasn't shaking. His face held concern rather than hatred. Absently, Rosalie wondered how long he would stay that way. But Bella was right; he wasn't a danger, not at that moment. She moved backwards two, three steps, reluctant to let him close to Bella, and stopped.

Jacob rushed to her side. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob." Rosalie monitored Bella's reactions. Her heartbeat remained steady and unafraid.

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob whispered.

Bella turned to Rosalie. "Help me up, Rose?"

Rosalie froze. Bella should not be moving, not in this condition. It wasn't safe.

"Please, Rose," Bella asked, her soft voice pleading, her arms held up for Rosalie to take.

"No… Don't get up…" Jacob pleaded. He was worried about her. Rosalie had to give him credit for that. And they were in agreement. Rosalie didn't want to agree with him, not even about this. She couldn't refuse Bella now. Whether he knew it or not, Jacob was the one to decide the matter for her. Rosalie snaked one arm around Bella's waist, ready to take most of her weight.

"I'm answering your question," Bella snapped, half up from the couch already. Rosalie could feel her tension as she grit her teeth together in pain.

Agonizingly slow, or so it seemed to Rosalie, was Bella's struggle to get upright, not only marking how human she was, but how fragile she had become. She hadn't been up for days. Rosalie carried her to the bathroom when she needed, and the rest of Bella's time was spent on the couch. Bella had slowly been losing muscle mass as well as anything else her body could use to feed the child and herself, but Bella was also gaining weight from the pregnancy that her body was coming close to not being able to handle.

The blanket slid off of her, revealing her swollen abdomen. Rosalie didn't try to catch the blanket, letting Jacob see everything he needed to understand. It was what Bella wanted, after all.

Rosalie watched his face carefully, looking for the signs of danger. His heartbeat was accelerating, his body becoming stiff in shock. And then the shaking began. Emmett and Jasper moved forward, ready to protect their family. Rosalie helped Bella back onto the couch, shielding her with the back of it.

Jacob turned to Edward, glaring. Edward didn't even have enough life in him to flinch. Rosalie couldn't remember him ever looking like this, not even when he had left Bella that winter. She turned her eyes away; it hurt to look at him like this. Looking at Bella was a mistake. She was so sickly pale and clammy and _scared _that Rosalie was suddenly worried. In all this time, Bella had never been frightened, not for her life, not for this baby… She truly believed everything was going to be alright. The sudden change made Rosalie wonder if something had changed for the worse.

"Outside, Jacob," he said softly.

"Let's do this," Jacob growled, a fierce smile growing on his face.

"No…" Bella pleaded, as Edward and Jacob prepared to fight. Edward turned to Bella, ignoring Jacob bristling close by.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella. Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

Bella stared at him for a few moments before she nodded. "Behave," she ordered. "And then come back."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, held transfixed by her words or her voice, Rosalie couldn't tell which. Then he nodded once, and both he and Edward left.

"He'll come back," Bella said softly. Rosalie didn't know if Bella meant Edward or Jacob, but one thing she was sure of. Jacob was never going to be welcome in this house, not for as long as Rosalie remained with Bella.

* * *

So, that was my first actually "in the book" scene. I would just do the missing scenes, but so many of them are necessary... So I will try and break them up with the scenes completely from my imagination. Hopefully, this wasn't too boring.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, nor is Breaking Dawn, or Rosalie, Emmett, or Bella. Or Nessie. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

AN: Bit of a warning on this chapter. There is a bit of innuendo near the end. It's not worse than what was in BD, but it is not something that is characteristic of my writing, so if you are uncomfortable, please know that it's a one time deal.

My recommend for today is "Rosalie's Revenge," by Consultant by Day, story ID 3919836. Summary: "We know Rosalie killed her assailants; this is the story of how she did it. Peek inside her brain as she stalks the men who brutalized her, becomes friends with Edward and falls in love with Emmett. 10/3: Emmett awakes! All characters, etc. S. Meyer's." Not only is this one of my favorite Rosalie fics, it's also one of my favorite Emmett fics. Go read it.

* * *

10

Bella threw up again. "I'm sorry," she said, her brown eyes flicking up to Rosalie's face.

"Don't apologize," Rosalie said. "Morning sickness is one of the few normal markers of a pregnancy that you have."

"I think it's one I could live without, honestly," Bella grumbled. And Rosalie had to agree. Bella looked starved, her eyes too large for her face, her body skeletal except for her stomach… To say that Rosalie was worried was an understatement. To say that Rosalie wasn't hopeful was a lie.

If only she wasn't stuck in limbo, between two extremes… But then again, Rosalie reasoned, there wasn't much time left before the choice was made for her. Rosalie both feared and anticipated it.

"Emmett," she called softly, and her husband came up behind her to plant a kiss on the back of her head, arms tightening around her shoulders.

"You wanted me?" he asked.

Rosalie sighed and turned, reluctant to leave his arms. "I need to empty the bowl. Would you mind staying with Bella for a moment?"

Emmett shook his head. "Not at all. You do what you have to."

"Thank you," she whispered, and slipped out of the room with Bella's bowl.

"So how do you feel, Bella?" Emmett asked. Rosalie listened as she cleaned the dish and got a new one out.

"Pregnant," Bella answered.

Emmett laughed. Rosalie loved the sound of his laugh; it was infectious, sweeping you up with it until it seemed like everything was alright. "Good," Emmett answered. "If you weren't, I'd be worried."

There was a small sigh, the kind Bella made when she smiled. Rosalie never would have recognized it before, but with the amount of time she was spending with Bella, she was able to see more and more why Edward loved her.

"Why aren't you worried now?" Bella asked. Rosalie set the newly disinfected bowl on the countertop, listening in. Bella very rarely opened up with personal information to Rosalie; even though they were allies now, even though they were close, there were things Bella did not trust Rosalie with. Rosalie smiled grimly. She knew all about the problems that past events could have on your ability to trust people.

Emmett continued to speak lightly, teasing her. "Because you would be delusional if you said you _weren't_ pregnant."

Bella wasn't fazed by his joking around at all. "I meant something a little different. Everyone but you and Rosalie seem worried. I know why Rose isn't, but I don't know why you aren't."

Bella knew why Rosalie wasn't worried? Rosalie wanted to go in and ask her what she thought it was. Because Bella would be wrong. Rosalie _was_ worried, enough that even her mantra, that Bella would be fine, that they had Carlisle, that no vampires had ever cared for the human mothers before, that there were no modern medical supplies before… It was breaking down. The statements were merely excuses now, a pretense. Rosalie was terrified. It was just easier to pretend not to be. Worry and fear were a hindrance; they stopped you from doing what was needed.

Rosalie got out a new bowl and walked to the doorway of the family room, so that she could see Bella and Emmett, but they couldn't see her. Emmett ruffled Bella's hair, something Rosalie never allowed him to do to her, but he enjoyed doing. Alice was often on the receiving end, being the perfect height for him to reach. She pretended not to enjoy it, but she liked the attention. She still let Emmett do it. And now Bella. Rosalie smiled fondly. _Welcome to the family, Bella._

"I'm not worried because I trust Rose," Emmett said simply. "And because Edward is prone to overreaction."

"He is, isn't he?" Bella mused. "It's kept me alive, though, so I can't complain. Much." She smirked, a look worthy of Edward.

Emmett laughed again, and Rosalie grinned, unseen. "You two _are_ suited for each other," Emmett said, sounding almost surprised. "You're probably the only girl who's understanding enough to put up with him. I love the kid, but he can be a pain sometimes."

"That kid is my husband, and he's older than I am," Bella retorted. She sounded better now, her voice stronger. "If he's a kid, what am I, an infant?"

Emmett smiled, and shook his head. "No. You're older. Wiser. He's 17, no matter how long he's been alive. You are almost 19. Still my little sister, but smart enough to keep Edward reigned in when you need to. And he does need it."

"Oh." Bella didn't seem as touchy about her age as she used to be. Rosalie knew why. Bella had everything she could want now. She wasn't giving anything up for Edward. Rosalie was a little jealous even still. It wasn't fair that Bella had it so easy. But then Rosalie had to remember why she was doing this. The baby. This was what she had waited for since after Emmett.

"Do you really see me as your little sister?"

Emmett nodded. "I'm almost 20. That makes you younger."

"Remember that," Rosalie said, walking back into the room. "He'll never forget to use it as a bragging right. If he's losing an argument, he wins, because he's older and knows better. You might want to start coming up with comebacks now."

Bella smiled, again the little sigh making its way from her lungs, and closed her eyes. "I will," she promised, a yawn cutting off the end of her words. "I think I'll sleep some more now… I'm so tired…"

Emmett and Rosalie watched Bella gradually breathe in and out slower and slower. "Is she asleep?" Rosalie asked after a few moments.

"I think she is," Emmett replied.

"Good," Rosalie said, and brushed past Emmett. She set the bowl next to the couch and turned back to Emmett.

"I miss you," Emmett whispered as Rosalie sidled up next to him.

"I miss you, too," Rosalie replied, turning to him. There was no audience now. These moments were rare, when there was no one but them. It was hard for Rosalie to spend all of her time with Bella and none with Emmett. And she was sure it was just as bad for him.

"Come upstairs with me," Emmett whispered in her ear, his breath sending tingles along her skin. She shivered, and was motionless in indecision for a few seconds. Emmett took the opportunity to move his lips to her forehead, and then trail down along her nose. The others were out hunting; Bella would be safe for a few minutes… No. No, there was simply no time. While Rosalie wanted this, she also could not justify it. The world was more than she and Emmett, no matter how much she wished otherwise. And she could be stubborn when she wanted, when she needed to be. Now was one of those times.

"I can't," Rosalie replied, pushing Emmett away, gently. "I have to stay here."

Emmett sighed, frustrated. "You're my wife."

"Yes," Rosalie agreed. "And you are my husband. There are things that are more important right now. It's not because I don't want to, but because I could never forgive myself if something happened because of a few moments of intimacy." She looked up at Emmett and pleaded with him to understand. "It's only until after the baby is born, and it's getting close to time."

Emmett's facial expression changed from frustration to sudden understanding. "Oh. You need this," he said, gesturing to Bella. "You need to be here even more than you need me."

"I- no, Emmett, that's not what I meant, and you know it," Rosalie said, frustrated.

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure that you don't even know what it is you really want."

Rosalie's mouth was open, ready for the words to come out, but they felt trapped, blocked. "Emmett…" she said softly.

"You want to have a child. Taking care of Bella is not going to give you a son or a daughter," he said, his eyes suddenly serious.

"I know," she said quietly.

Emmett tilted his head to the side. "Then why are you doing this?"

Rosalie glanced back at Bella. "She knows what she would be missing now. No matter how much she loves Edward, it wouldn't ever be enough. I won't let her live my life."

There was no sound other than the double heartbeat and Bella's quiet breaths. Rosalie glanced up at Emmett, who was staring into space as he considered this. "Emmett?" she called, bringing him back to earth.

"Is that really it, Rosalie? Is that all it is?"

Rosalie smiled again, but not a happy smile. "Would you believe me if I told you that it was?"

Emmett leaned forward and kissed the top of her head lightly, before pulling back again.

"No," he answered honestly. "I wouldn't." And then he grinned. "Well," he said, glancing at Bella's sleeping form, "at least we're not the only couple not getting any."

Rosalie smacked his arm lightly, but she didn't mean it, and Emmett could tell. The two of them laughed, and stood there, close together, keeping guard over Bella.

* * *

So you know the deal. Review, please! And the next chapter should be up by November 5.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and more importantly, she owns Breaking Dawn. And all the characters, and everything else here… I, sadly, only own the words with which I tell this story.

Okay. I'm sorry. This is (gasp) a full day late. I'm sure that it's still the 5th somewhere out there! Okay, maybe not. Downfall of living in the Pacific Northwest… Truth is, I got the audio version of Breaking Dawn from the library today (finally!) and I listened to Book Two instead of writing this chapter. Which meant I had to rewrite this chapter all over again. Don't you hate missing something that changes everything you have written? Tsk tsk. So frustrating. Anyway…

My recommend for today is "Beyond the Surface", by off-the-deep-end, story ID 4432685. And I even wrote you a new summary that will hopefully get you hooked. "Rosalie isn't happy with Bella's choices, and so when the opportunity appears, Rosalie gives one last shot at showing Bella what she'd be missing. But the plan quickly flies out of control, resulting in Rosalie and Bella separated from the rest, while another danger looms over the horizon…" Lots of Rosalie, and of Emmett, too.

This chapter goes out to BabelFish42, who wanted to hear more from Carlisle. That's what this chapter started out as... Most of my Carlisle development got shifted to the other Carlisle chapter her request spawned... Two chapters with one comment. This fic is never going to end... XD

* * *

11

Bella stirred, restless even in her sleep. The stress was pulling at her, making it hard for her to rest the way she should. Rosalie brushed her hands against Bella's warm forehead. It always surprised her how _hot_ humans felt, even without a fever.

Bella calmed instantly at the touch. "Edward," she whispered. Rosalie jerked her hands back, stung and surprised.

Edward raised his head from Bella's side. "Bella," he whispered. He reached out to grasp her hand. In his current state, Rosalie wasn't sure he could tell she was asleep.

Really, Rosalie should have expected it. Edward owned Bella, body and soul. That didn't stop the anger, however. Bella should be grateful for Rosalie, but all Rosalie was to her was a shadow.

Rosalie stood up and started pacing. Bella was asleep; she had no control over her dreams. She'd said "thank you" more often to Rosalie in the past few days then she had even mentioned Edward. Rosalie mattered. Her sacrifices mattered. She was merely irritable because she was thirsty, and upset because she was scared, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

Rosalie sat down on the arm of the couch, at Bella's head, and watched as Bella gave a little humming sigh, completely oblivious. She was much closer now. Bella's skin was pale and more translucent than ever, as if she had already died. If something didn't change, within the next day or so, Bella would die, and take the baby with her.

Edward winced. He'd taken to ignoring her recently, pretending he couldn't hear her thoughts. Pretending only got him so far, though.

And since Edward had started ignoring her, Rosalie gave him the same treatment. She didn't give him an argument on why Bella was going to make it, she didn't tell him that her chances were far better than anyone else's, and she wasn't going to tell him that there was hope. She wasn't even going to tell him he was stupid for believing she was going to die.

Edward groaned. Of course, even if she did tell him, it wasn't like he'd believe her.

"Rosalie," said a new voice.

Rosalie turned her head, still keeping Edward in her view, to see Carlisle standing beside her. "What is it?"

"We need to try intravenous. Bella isn't getting any nourishment. I'll have to get close to her with medical equipment in order to do that. Can you trust me?"

Rosalie smiled grimly. "I can't afford not to. If I don't, she'll die. What other choices do I have? But don't try anything. If you do, I won't hesitate to tear you apart before you lay a finger on the baby." The words felt strange. She'd never threatened Carlisle before, never needed to do so. It wasn't a threat, though, it was a promise. And that felt even stranger.

Carlisle nodded, and then left the room. Within moments, he was back with all the necessary equipment.

"Rosalie?" Bella murmured, and Rosalie turned to see her struggling to sit up. Rosalie immediately moved close in to her, more out of habit than a need to protect her.

"Carlisle? Is that you?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered as he set up the IV. "Do you want me to turn on the light?"

"No, that's okay… I think I was dreaming…" Her voice trailed off again.

"Do you need anything, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Bella's face, her eyes blinking away sleep, scrunched up. "Bowl," she whispered. And Rosalie was right there.

"We have to hurry," Carlisle murmured to himself. Rosalie glanced at him, and froze. Carlisle looked old and worn, older than Rosalie had ever seen him. That frightened her more than Bella's appearance.

"Bella, we want to try feeding you intravenously," he said gently.

Bella blinked and swallowed. "Needles?"

"It's the best thing for the baby, Bella," Rosalie added. It was also the best for Bella, but Bella wouldn't care about that. Bella's mind was solely on the survival of her child. It was best to think like Bella to get things done.

Bella immediately started nodding. "Okay. Do it." The fear hadn't left her eyes, but she was forcing herself to be brave, for the baby.

Edward didn't argue. He knew that Bella needed this just as much as Rosalie knew it. If nothing else, he probably thought it would give her some extra time. Edward hung his head down.

Rosalie watched Carlisle with careful eyes, marking every movement. Carlisle started working in silence, swabbing Bella's arm, and Bella turned to look at him. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"What side are you on?"

Rosalie wanted to know this, too. He'd been the one person that Rosalie couldn't understand, and the more she knew about everyone's positions, the more she knew of how much she could trust him.

"Sides?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "Half of you guys don't want me to have the baby. The other half… does. You're the only one I haven't figured out. You obviously don't like what I'm doing, but you don't try to stop me."

Carlisle paused in his movements, not enough for Bella to see, but enough for Rosalie. Carlisle was a leader. Rosalie had never seen him in a situation he was unable to smooth over; even when he had to choose a side, everyone followed him. At least, before now. Bella had changed everything, even Carlisle's position in the household.

"You noticed?" he asked, keeping his voice casual.

Bella attempted to shrug, an effort that abruptly ended in a wince. "Yeah. It was kind of obvious. You are the last vote. Everyone else is evenly divided. And I would like to know why it's still like that. You don't have to tell me, I just… Distraction would be nice."

"Not evenly," Carlisle said softly. "You're one of us. Your opinion counts." Then he was silent for a moment. Rosalie busied herself with other things, pretending not to listen, but she was intent on watching Bella. "Esme and I had a discussion," he said.

Bella glanced up at him, refusing to look at her arm. "And?"

"And she told me that you needed to make your own choice. In any other situation, I would have agreed with her. Choice, free will… Those can make or break a person, a relationship. Edward, Alice, Jasper… They have good intentions, but intentions aren't everything. There is much more at stake here."

"My intentions are in keeping my wife alive," Edward hissed under his breath. Rosalie and Carlisle ignored him.

Rosalie shifted, stared at the wall. She knew what Esme must have said. Esme had given Rosalie a similar discussion after Rosalie first changed. Esme told her to make her own choices, because to do anything else was letting _them_ win. It was only later that Rosalie saw that Esme had her own reasons for telling her this as well.

"Yes," Bella agreed. "There is a lot at stake. But that still doesn't answer my question."

Carlisle glanced up at her for a moment. "I won't allow Esme to be hurt," he said simply.

Edward stood. "And what about Bella? You won't allow Esme to be hurt, but you'll allow Bella to die?" He wasn't so careful about his volume this time, and Bella gasped in surprise.

"Edward, don't…" she pleaded.

He was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, kneeling at her side again.

Carlisle got up. "Done. I'll be back soon to check on your condition."

He turned and left the room, without waiting for Bella's response. Rosalie stared after him. Carlisle was not acting normally.

"I'll be glad when this is over," Bella said quietly. "I make everyone miserable."

Rosalie immediately shifted her attention, moving to Bella's side. "No," Rosalie soothed. "No… Everyone is just worried. And it's idiotic, because there's nothing to be worried about."

Edward growled softly, and Rosalie glared at him.

"Thank you, Rose." Bella's face took on a distant look. "But… I still feel like I'm tearing this family apart."

Rosalie reached down and brushed Bella's hair back with her fingers. "In just a while, this will all be over, and they'll have forgotten about it."

An uncertain smile tugged at the corner of Bella's cheek before disappearing again. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Rosalie answered, smiling. "I'm always right."

This time, Bella did smile. "Thanks, Rose."

How did that nickname make her so weak? All Bella had to do was say it and smile, and Rosalie would bend. Rosalie shook the thoughts, the uneasiness, away, and spoke softly. "Everything will be alright, Bella, you'll see. In a few days, you'll have a beautiful baby boy. Everyone will be happy and we'll all be together again, as a family. Go ahead and sleep some more."

It wasn't until after Bella had fallen asleep that Rosalie realized why she still felt unsettled. She'd promised those things to Bella, like a bedtime story, like a prayer. As if Rosalie said it often enough it would be true. Did she really believe it, or did she just want to believe it?

* * *

Please review. Even if I am late... You forgive me, right? You love enough to comment? Right? Right?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Breaking Dawn, Edward, Bella, Rosalie or Alice. That right belongs to the person who actually makes money off of their writing, Stephenie Meyer.

I have held onto this chapter long enough. I'm still not sure about it. I can write Alice perfectly well. But writing Alice from Rosalie's POV is notably harder, seeing as they get along somewhat like me and my sister. Don't ask. But I don't _like_ Alice very much here, which I think is why I don't particularly feel good about the chapter, because I love Alice… Anyway.

This chapter's recommend is Human, by peanutbutter126, story ID 4235592. Summary: Coal under pressure becomes a diamond. Rosalie is a diamond. Alice only has to look, and she will see that even diamonds can crack. Eventually. Oneshot. Seeing as this chapter does not leave me with happy AliceRosalie feelings, I thought you might like something showing a different side of their relationship. So if you don't particularly like this chapter, go read it and make me feel better.

* * *

12

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked, glancing at Edward, and moving her hand to touch Rosalie's arm. Rosalie froze for the smallest fraction of a second, but she didn't jerk away. She was gradually growing more and more used to human interaction. Most people kept their distance; Bella was the exception to the rule, but one that, until recently, had also stayed away from Rosalie.

"I haven't seen anyone but you two and Carlisle for days."

Rosalie and Edward glanced at each other. _He_ had been here, the dog. And Esme had wandered in every once in a while, although usually while Bella was asleep, and she never stayed too long.

"And Jacob," Bella amended. She didn't blush, although she would have if she were healthy. Rosalie winced. Bella's pale, stretched skin was painful to see, especially when she expected a physical reaction that could no longer occur.

"Esme is making preparations for everyone to leave, when she isn't cooking, anyway. Jasper and Emmett are doing research," Rosalie answered smoothly.

"And Alice?"

Edward winced. So much for poker faces. Rosalie could see that Edward didn't want to tell Bella about Alice, and she didn't blame him. Stress was dangerous. Bella and Alice were like sisters, always together, always sickeningly happy. And now Alice was holed away in her room, trying to keep away from Bella. It wasn't the kind of thing Bella would have been prepared to hear, or ready to hear.

Rosalie stalled. "Well, she's busy helping Esme."

Bella sighed, an almost silent exhalation. "She's avoiding me, isn't she? Everyone else, no matter how busy they were, came in to talk to you if not to see me. But I haven't seen her for days, almost a week."

"No, no," Rosalie soothed. "Of course not."

Bella shook her head, just enough for Rosalie to see. "You're lying to me, Rose. And I appreciate it, but I don't need to be protected. I know what I've done to your family. I can understand why Alice is keeping her distance."

_Our family, _Rosalie thought, but there was a sense of discomfort in the words, so she didn't say them.

Edward said them for her. "Our family, Bella. You aren't Bella Masen- you're Bella Cullen. You're a part of us. You have been since the beginning."

"I don't deserve to be, not right now," she said softly.

Rosalie looked away. She'd caused her share of havoc, but she had never felt sorry for what she'd done. When she killed those men, it was because there was no other choice, not for her. There was no need for her to apologize, or feel guilty.

"You shouldn't apologize," Rosalie said. "What other choices can you make?" She looked back at Bella. "You take the choices you can live with. And then you live with the consequences. There is no need to feel guilty. You are doing the right thing."

Edward didn't even fight the words like Rosalie expected. Then again, he _was_ ignoring her. He stood up, and walked out of the room. Rosalie ignored him in return. If he didn't want to be around Bella right now because she was saying things he didn't want to hear, so be it. Rosalie was not going to make Bella change her mind.

"I know. That doesn't make everything else go away," Bella said softly.

"No," Rosalie agreed. "But when the baby is born, everyone will love him. And they'll all forget everything that ever happened."

Bella smiled fondly when Rosalie mentioned the baby, and Rosalie noticed the absentminded motion of Bella's hands against her stomach.

"When he's born…" she murmured. "He'll be so beautiful. I can't wait until I can hold him…"

Rosalie smiled, in spite of herself. There was a part of her that couldn't wait to hold the baby, either. She was just as anxious as Bella. To hold a tiny life in her arms, after waiting so long, after imagining so many different scenarios…

"Alice." It was Edward, upstairs. Rosalie was tempted to ignore him, but the fact that he had actually left Bella's side was so strange that something was up. She listened closely. "Bella wants to see you," Edward said.

"No," Alice answered softly. "I'm not going down there." Rosalie growled. Why was Alice being so stubborn?

"And why not?" Edward demanded. "She's your sister, and she's dying." Rosalie flinched at the words. He'd never said them straight out like that, not since he'd accepted the idea that Bella was not going to change her mind.

"I know that," Alice snapped. "I know she's dying. And I know that it's her own fault. It's her own stupid choices that I can't even begin to understand the reasons for. I don't remember wanting that, and I don't know if I ever did. I don't think I could have, because in Bella's place, I would have gotten rid of it."

Rosalie stiffened. So the words weren't meant for her. They still stung. The baby was not an "it", not something to be thrown out with the garbage. How could Alice dismiss a child so easily? How could she ignore the way Esme's eyes hardened when she looked at Bella, or the way Rosalie couldn't handle anyone mentioning her inability to have children?

Alice continued on her little tirade. "I never would have done this, to you, to our family… I couldn't do that to Jasper. There's nothing I can say or do that will make any difference, so if you want me to convince her to change her mind, I'm sorry."

Edward was silent. Rosalie listened harder.

Alice sighed, the sudden harshness gone from her voice, replaced by tiredness. "Do you still want me to go down there, Edward? I'm not the best person for her to be around right now."

"Is any one of us good for her right now?" Edward asked. "She misses you. Only for a few minutes."

Alice paused, indecisive. "Alright," she said after a moment.

Rosalie moved so that she could see Alice and Edward coming down the stairs. She wasn't about to leave Bella unguarded against the both of them. Not after what Alice said.

"Bella?" Alice said softly. Rosalie watched her carefully. Right now, Alice seemed contrite and shy, something Rosalie was not used to seeing in Alice. Alice was impetuous sometimes, making split decisions based on her visions, and very sure of herself. That had always annoyed Rosalie. Alice, with her gift, displayed some of the same arrogance that Edward did.

"Alice…" Bella said softly, a smile on her face. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

Alice looked down at her feet. "I know."

"You know you're welcome here, right?" Of course she knew it, Rosalie wanted to say. This was her house, too.

Alice nodded, but she didn't speak. Rosalie moved a little closer to Bella, unsure of what Alice was planning. Edward pushed Alice forward.

"I know," Alice said hesitantly. "I just… When I can't see you, I… get worried. And I get headaches. It's worse when I'm close to you." That wasn't the whole truth, and everyone but Bella knew it. Rosalie hissed very softly.

"That's okay," Bella soothed.

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," Alice said, and turned to flee. She got about two steps before Edward stopped her, standing between her and the stairway.

"No, Alice," he said softly. "Not yet." Rosalie flicked her eyes between them, making sure that it was exactly what it seemed, and not some elaborate trick.

"What do you want me to say?" Alice begged him. She dropped her voice. "You want me to tell her everything? About how terrified and angry I am?" She stared at him for a few seconds. He didn't move.

Alice looked to Bella. "What do you want me to say?"

"In Phoenix, you made a promise to me, Alice," Bella said quietly. "You promised that you would tell me the truth. That's all I want."

"The truth," Alice repeated numbly.

"Yes."

Alice turned to Edward, but he wouldn't get out of her way. She stepped away again, pacing the room in a blur... Then she looked back up at Bella and Rosalie.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alice said.

Bella merely waited.

"I don't like what you're doing," Alice stated. "The fact that I can't see what's going to happen… I'm blind. I can't do anything helpful. And I think you're making the wrong choice. I would much rather have you and Edward than the person who murdered you." Alice's voice was bitter.

Rosalie straightened from where she had been leaning over the couch, and hissed, low and dangerous. The baby was not a murderer. Not that it mattered much to Rosalie. She was a murderer, after all. If it wasn't so important to him, Edward probably would have laughed about the irony of it… The adult murderer protecting the child murderer.

Bella placed her hand on Rosalie's arm. "It's okay, Rose." She turned to Alice. "It's okay. You don't have to pretend everything's okay. You don't have to fix everything. I just want to see you occasionally."

Alice nodded. "I can do that." She smiled tentatively. Bella smiled back, and Alice rushed to her side.

"I'm scared," Alice whispered to Bella. "I'm so scared…"

"Shh," Bella whispered. "I know. It's okay."

Rosalie had to turn her face away when Bella began to brush her fingers against Alice's hair, comforting her. As far as Rosalie was concerned, Alice didn't deserve it. Not from Bella. Not when Alice was the one in the wrong. The only reason Alice needed Bella's reassurance was because she thought Bella was going to die. And she wasn't. Rosalie was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Don't own Breaking Dawn. The only thing I happen to own at this moment is a list of papers I have to have written by next week… Oh, this is going to be fun.

You're getting this WAY earlier than you should. Bless the weekend, and an inability to concentrate on a big project. I might not even be around for review replies here- it's the last three evil weeks of school left. I have so much to get done, it isn't even funny. But hopefully you like this one!

Recommend- **5 Things Rosalie Wishes Had Never Happened**, by WinterPolaris, story ID 3689192. Summary: There are things that have happened, there are those that haven't. This is Rosalie Lillian Hale's story.

This chapter goes out to **BabelFish42**, who is no doubt too swamped in work to even think about reviewing, but this is the original Carlisle scene I wrote before realizing something had to come before. So, it's her you have to thank for this chapter.

* * *

13

"Rosalie, I need to speak with you for a moment." Rosalie sat up from her place by Bella's head and turned to look at Carlisle.

"Carlisle? What is it?"

His eyes flicked to Bella. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes," Edward said. "She's asleep. She won't hear you." His voice was dead. Rosalie had only heard tenderness when he spoke to Bella, and animosity when he spoke to Rosalie. Even as his hope slowly dwindled, there was a little bit of life in his words. Just a little, only enough to hear if you knew him well. It was gone now.

Rosalie pushed the thought away. What did it matter what Edward thought? "What is it?"

Carlisle walked forward, checked the IV drip and the needles, and then sighed, and brought his hand up to his face, where he rubbed his eyes. "The intravenous is doing nothing for her. She's still starving."

"She's dying," Edward said numbly, and buried his face against Bella's side.

Carlisle's expression didn't change. "No…" Rosalie murmured. "_They're_ dying."

Carlisle looked Rosalie in the eyes. "Things are getting dangerous, Rosalie. Bella is quickly getting to a point where we might not be able to save her, and so early on in the pregnancy... It's very likely that the fetus won't survive either."

Rosalie shot up to her feet. "Are you trying to tell me that there is no hope? Are you trying to convince me to stand aside and let you destroy them? I made a promise, Carlisle. I won't go against it."

"I'm not asking you to," Carlisle said. "But I want you to understand the danger involved. I would like for you to speak to Bella about it, if you would. That's all."

"You expect me to do that?" Rosalie was incensed. "How could you think I would do that? I am the only person Bella can really, truly trust right now. You want me to convince her that I was lying before?"

He shook his head. "Rosalie, if she changed her mind, if it came down to it that only she would survive, would you step aside and let me do what was needed?"

She froze. She could feel Edward's and Carlisle's eyes on her.

"I only want you to tell her, honestly, what it might come down to, because she trusts you. She'll know that you're telling the truth. I don't want to convince her to change her mind. I want her to take everything into consideration."

Rosalie was still thinking about his last statement. Would she step aside for Bella? Even if it meant that the baby would die?

"I don't know," she murmured. She could hope that she was strong enough to make the right choice, but the child… She flicked up her eyes to Carlisle. Rosalie would prove that she was strong enough. "I'll speak with her when she wakes up."

Carlisle nodded, and a flicker of a smile crossed his face. "Thank you."

Rosalie heard what he was really saying, the words he would never say because he was afraid of angering her. _I'm glad you're here. I'm proud of you. My daughter._ What he viewed as a blessing, Rosalie was all too ready to see as a curse. But Rosalie understood what he meant.

"You're welcome," she answered, and smiled hesitantly.

Carlisle nodded, and left the room. Edward laid his head against Bella again, as if he were too weak to keep himself upright. Rosalie heard Carlisle's quick steps going up the stairs. "Esme," he said, his voice full of some emotion Rosalie couldn't name.

"What is it, Carlisle? Is something wrong? Is Bella-"

"She's fine for now. But…"

"It still bothers you," Esme finished.

"Yes. She's dying, starving to death, inch by inch. Anyone else, I could save. But not my own daughter."

There was still an edge to his voice. Bitterness, perhaps? Was that what Rosalie heard?

"Carlisle…" Esme said softly.

"I don't know if I can save her," Carlisle whispered. "And I can't be the one keeping everyone together anymore. I'm divided, just like everyone else. Even Bella sees that. I can't even give her an answer as to what side I'm on…"

No. No, it wasn't bitterness. It was the same kind of desperation, almost panic, that Rosalie had seen in Edward before his voice went flat. Carlisle was scared, and that frightened Rosalie more than anything else so far.

"You are on everyone's side," Esme said gently. "You're the only one who can see everything clearly. I only see my own past. Rosalie only sees her future. Alice sees a stubborn sister. Edward sees his wife in pain. You are the only one who can see them all."

As Esme tried to soothe Carlisle, Rosalie rubbed her hands against her arms as if she were cold. It wasn't the temperature, or even the instinct that humans misread as a sudden chill. It was the way Rosalie suddenly felt very alone. She was risking everything on this. Emmett was the only thing she could certain she could leave with.

"Emmett," Rosalie said softly, staring down at Bella.

He was at her side in a minute. "What is it, Rose?"

She lifted her gaze to him. "Who am I?" It seemed the easiest way to phrase all the questions swirling around her head. Was she a monster? Was she cruel? Was she selfish? And even if she was, was what she was doing now monstrous, cruel or selfish? It was so much easier to quantify her appearance. She knew she was beautiful, and so did everyone else. That was simply who she was. These questions were much harder to answer, and Rosalie wasn't sure she could.

"Rosalie," Emmett breathed. "You are everything." He glanced down at Edward and Bella, to make sure that one of them was asleep and the other wasn't paying attention. Neither one stirred. Emmett moved forward and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered. Rosalie sighed, and her breath shook in her lungs.

"You going to be okay here?" Emmett asked after a moment. "I'm needed upstairs." Rosalie came back to earth to realize that Jasper had called for Emmett's help again.

"I'll be fine," Rosalie said. "Go on." She attempted to smile, and Emmett cupped her face in one hand.

"I trust you, Rose. You're doing the right thing."

And then Emmett left, leaving Rosalie alone again to wonder if what he said was really true, or if it was what both of them wanted to be true.

* * *

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, let alone Breaking Dawn or the characters. They are under copywrite to Stephenie Meyer.

*blinks* It's Wednesday. And I don't have class. I finished. I finished. I'M DONE! Don't pressure me for faster updates, though, there's lots of things like moving required. And Christmassy things to do... And retail to work. That should be fun.

This chapter's recommend is Butterfly Kisses, by dreaming in black and white, ID 4526672. Summary:Written for the Twilighted 'Breaking Dawn Missing Moments' competition, this is a scene that we didn't see in the book - just after Edward hands Rosalie baby Renesmee, the blonde vampire's thoughts and regrets...

Chapter goes out to two people. First, nia-ox for sparking the idea, and secondly to ConsultantbyDay for seeing it coming. I hope you like it!

* * *

14

"Bella," Rosalie said softly.

Bella stirred, and opened her eyes. "Rosalie? What is it?" Her hands brushed over her stomach, protecting the baby. Rosalie was suddenly unable to speak. How could she tell Bella what Carlisle had wanted to tell her?

Edward raised his head, then. "Bella, love, Carlisle was just in to check on you."

Rosalie had never been more grateful that Edward could read her mind. She couldn't look Bella in the face and tell her about this.

"And?" Bella asked. She seemed uneasy, looking from Rosalie to Edward and back as though she knew something was wrong, but couldn't pick out what it was.

"And there's a possibility that… the fetus won't survive."

"No!" Bella said, straightening. She was too weak to sit up completely on her own power, and Rosalie reached for her. "It won't happen," Bella said, calming down at Rosalie's gentle push back against the couch.

"_If_ it happens, and we can save you," Edward continued, "we will need to act fast."

"It won't happen," Bella repeated stubbornly. "I won't let it happen."

"Shh…" Rosalie soothed. _Edward, she's getting worked up. Drop it._ "It's going to be okay, Bella."

Edward whirled around. The anger was back. "How can you say that? How can you tell her that everything's going to be okay when you don't know? Your lies are killing her, destroying this last bit of a chance we have…" He clenched his fists, eyes tight, and stood up.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

He glanced down at her. "I'll be back in a moment, love," he said, his voice formal with the attempt to keep it under control. Bella smiled at him, forgiving him. He turned on his heel, and Rosalie watched as Edward stalked off again, too angry to trust himself around Bella.

"You know it's only because he cares about me," Bella said to Rosalie.

"Yeah," Rosalie muttered, loud enough for Bella to hear. Edward was getting frantic, because there was a small chance… If the baby died, then he could save Bella. Edward saw an opportunity for hope, but it would destroy Bella and Rosalie.

Bella turned to look at Rosalie. "But there's really nothing to worry about, is there?" There was an edge in her voice, a challenge almost, and Rosalie didn't like it.

"Of course not," Rosalie soothed. It wouldn't be good for Bella to be worried; she would risk losing the baby, risk her own health. _Bella is always second to you, isn't she? It's always that _thing_ first. Do you even care about Bella?_ Edward had asked her. And as much as she would try and deny it, the fact remained that it was true. The baby came first. Bella came second. Anything else came later, including Rosalie's thirst.

A little burble of a laugh forced its way out of Bella's weak body. "You know as well as I do that this has a chance of ending badly." Rosalie turned to stare at Bella. It wasn't that Bella was aware of her chances, but the flippant way in which she spoke about them that startled Rosalie.

Bella merely watched Rosalie's careful movements, her brown eyes never leaving Rosalie's form. "I've been thinking," she said. "I know that there is a… possibility that I won't survive. It would be… irresponsible of me not to plan for that, no matter how slim of a chance it is. And if I don't make it, Edward would… He wouldn't leave me alone for very long."

Rosalie nodded her head, just once, just confirming the facts. Bella swallowed and continued.

"And…" Bella took another breath. "You… won't be my son's mother unless that happens. Not unless I'm out of the way."

Rosalie stopped breathing completely, and stared at Bella, unblinking. Bella's sudden intuitive statement was even more startling than anything else. She knew. She knew all along why Rosalie had agreed to this in th beginning, why Edward was angry with her all the time, why… everything.

Bella continued. "I know you have to have thought about it. About me being gone. And I want you to know that I don't blame you." She smiled weakly. "I know it must be hard… for you to watch me like this, and know you'll never… very hard."

Bella had no idea how hard it truly was. When Rosalie lost a little bit of her control, and the jealousy washed through her, dark and murderous, it was agony. When Rosalie heard Bella's soft sigh of contentment, with Edward on one side and her hands caressing her stomach, it left Rosalie feeling empty.

"I want to make sure that there is someone to protect him and raise him, if anything goes wrong." Bella's voice faltered, and Rosalie's breath turned to stone in her lungs, heavy, weighing her down, drowning her.

"If something happens to me, I want you to be the one. I want you to raise him, to protect him, and be everything I can't. Please, would you?"

Rosalie stuttered. For the first time she could remember as a vampire, she couldn't find the words, or even the emotions to go along with them. Everything was muted by shock. "I…" she said. "I…"

"Will you be his mother if I can't?" Bella asked again.

For Rosalie, there were no words. She could only nod.

"Thank you," Bella whispered fervently. "Edward may never understand, even if he can read minds, but I think I do. Thank you."

And Rosalie wasn't sure whether to say "You're welcome" in response, or "thank you", so she just kept silent. Bella's hand moved, searching for something, and Rosalie grasped it gently. Bella sighed, content. They were bonded now, and there was nothing anyone else could do to break it.

* * *

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Twilight, or more notably, Breaking Dawn, does not belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer. Quotes are taken directly from the book.

AN: I'M ALIVE! Yes, I'm back. This chapter was really hard for me to write, and I think you can see by the size of the scroll bar part of the reason. It's at least three times the length of my other chapters. I know there are some reviews I have to get to, and I apologize in advance if I have yet to reply to them- I will!

One more thing… You remember that chapter a while back with Emmett and Rosalie and Bella, when Rosalie overhears Emmett and Bella joking? Well, someone's requested me to do it from Emmett's POV. I'm considering it. It would be a side thing, though, not a chapter in this. My problem is… Emmett's mind in that scene is not the cleanest place in the world, and it would be pretty darn M rated. I might not even be able to really write it that well. My question to you is… If I wrote it, would you be interested?

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

14

Edward was lying to Bella again. He kept telling her that he was fine, that Bella didn't need to worry. Well, he was right about that part. Several people, not just Rosalie, had reminded Edward that being positive was more likely to keep Bella alive than being negative. She didn't need something more to worry about. But Edward's health and mood continued to deteriorate alongside Bella's. He hardly ever left her side now, except for the few moments when Rosalie carried Bella to the bathroom and back. It was as if he was saving up all his moments with her that he could.

Both he and Rosalie knew Bella was dying. Her body could no longer handle the sudden changes, not without receiving sustenance. They would find a way to fix it before Bella lost the baby, though; Rosalie knew that they had to. It was just cut a little closer than she would like. While she remained optimistic, Edward was… Edward. He had given up trying to beg Bella to change her mind. He'd given up on hoping. And beyond that, he believed that Bella's choices no longer made a difference. He thought Rosalie wouldn't let her change her mind. He wouldn't let Rosalie forget how angry he was with her because of that. It was infuriating. After all the years he'd spent reading Rosalie's mind, after the few years he'd spent with Bella, he still didn't know either of them.

And if Edward was annoying, with his crazed eyes, and snide remarks, Jacob was a million times worse. Rosalie was prepared to deal with Edward; she'd been dealing with him for almost seventy years. Jacob, on the other hand, was new. And he reeked. Ever since he walked in, he had insulted her, purposely irritated her, and ignored her. The only person in that room who mattered to him was Bella. He should have been caring about the people working to keep her and her child alive. He should have been grateful. And yet, he despised her. Well, Rosalie didn't care. The feeling was mutual.

Luckily, he was in the next room, so his smell was fainter than the normal wet dog stench that filled the room. Carlisle was explaining to him what was going on with Bella's body, the pregnancy complications that were taking their toll on her… Rosalie winced inwardly. The baby was going to survive; they both were.

Edward jerked his head up, but not at Rosalie. His eyes were focused towards where Jacob and Carlisle were. "I'll be right back, Bella," he said, his eyes flicking back to her. "I want to speak to Carlisle for a moment." He got up from her side and moved towards the door before he turned back. "Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?"

Rosalie blinked. Why on earth did he want her? Was this some kind of trick, to get her away from Bella?

Apparently Bella was not unaware of the strangeness of the situation. She struggled to sit up, and Rosalie placed her hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. Not that it took any effort. Bella wasn't strong enough to make it up on her own, now. "The baby," Rosalie whispered, reminding her.

Bella stopped her movements. "What is it, Edward?" she asked.

Edward was back at her side in a moment. "Nothing you need to worry about, love." Another lie. Anything that got Edward to walk away from Bella was something worry-worthy. "It will just take a second. Please, Rose?" His eyes met Rosalie's, pleading.

This seemed like it was real. It seemed like it was alright. Edward was the one she didn't trust, and he would be under her watchful gaze the entire time. She nodded.

"Esme?" Rosalie called, her eyes not leaving Edward's. "Can you mind Bella for me?" She didn't trust Edward that much. But more than that, Bella needed someone with her at all times in her current state, just in case something were to happen.

Esme was there instantly, ready to do anything that needed to be done. "Of course," she answered, and a tiny smile made her face crinkle at the eyes. The sight made Rosalie relax. Bella and the baby were in good hands. Emmett was her soul mate, and there was no one who understood her better than he did, but Esme didn't always, and loved her anyway.

As Esme settled in next to Bella, Rosalie followed Edward into the room with Jacob and Carlisle. "Carlisle," Edward said, as though he were about to ask a question. Rosalie wanted to throttle him. _Get to the point, Edward. If you're stalling, trying to get me away from Bella, I'll leave._ She kept part of her attention on Bella in the other room, just in case, and heard Esme and Bella start to chat.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Esme asked.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked at the same time.

Edward started speaking, more life in his voice than before. "Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the… fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought. We haven't actually addressed _that_ angle. We've been trying to get Bella what she needs, and her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would."

In the background, Rosalie heard Bella answer Esme's question. Bella was still whispering, as if her throat were too dry to speak, as though she were being drained of liquid as well as nourishment. "Everyone is always asking about how _I_ feel. And that's pretty easy to guess. It's the one you can't ask who you need an answer from."

Bella was right; the baby was the key. If they knew what it wanted, perhaps she could survive…A flicker of understanding passed through Rosalie, and was gone before she could tell what it was she knew.

Edward continued, too absorbed in his idea to pay attention to Rosalie's fleeting thoughts. "Perhaps we should address the needs of the… fetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

Esme had a smile in her voice as she responded to Bella's statement. "You're the closest we can get. So how do you feel?"

"Tired, mostly. Kind of hungry. But okay." Bella was lying, too, because she most certainly wasn't feeling okay, but Rosalie ignored it. Bella needed to tell the truth about how she was feeling, but right now, there were other things to do, things that might save her. Rosalie would argue with Bella later.

"I'm not following you, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Think about it, Carlisle." Edward's voice was getting passionate, louder. It was more than that, though, it was filled with… was it hope? Rosalie couldn't tell. But if it was, that was good news. He had an idea to help the baby, to help Bella. Maybe it was the idea that Rosalie had been waiting for.

"If that creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves— what it's not getting? Jacob did." Edward had an eager expression on his face, tinged with the panicked, hopelessness he'd been carrying with him. Rosalie thought he was grasping at straws, but a straw that made him look eager, made him look alive, was one that held enough promise to try. They were running out of options, and they were running out of time.

"Are you afraid?" Esme asked, and Rosalie almost turned her head to answer. She was afraid. But it wasn't Rosalie Esme was asking.

"Terrified," Bella said, and her voice shook a little.

Everyone fell silent. Rosalie had never wished so much for someone to break the terrible quiet. Was Bella changing her mind?

Bella began to speak again, and Rosalie listened intently. "This baby… I love him so much. And I don't know if I'll be enough. What if he doesn't love me? What if I do all the wrong things?"

That was not the answer Rosalie was expecting. She hadn't even considered that Bella would feel uncertain about after the birth. They were all focused on the end, whether it be the birth of a child or in Bella's death. Even Rosalie was only thinking about holding the baby for the first time. Only Bella had thought beyond that.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said softly, "It's normal to feel that way. I did once, and so has every other human woman I've known who's been there." Esme was reassuring Bella far better than Rosalie could have done.

Rosalie considered that for a moment. She'd never had those thoughts, never wondered if she would be a good mother. Did that mean that she couldn't be a mother, not even if Bella died? Would she suddenly find out that her instincts for motherhood had never matched her desire?

"I remember being afraid, too," Esme said, continuing her story. "When I found out I was pregnant, it changed my world."

Changed it enough to give Esme the courage she had needed to run. Changed it enough to do anything for a life. Maybe Rosalie never wondered if she'd be a good mother, but her life had changed as suddenly and as radically as Bella's or Esme's. Surely that was enough.

Rosalie turned her focus back to Carlisle, who was considering Edward's words. He blinked, sudden understanding dawning. "Oh. You think it's… thirsty?"

Thirsty… The word echoed in Rosalie's head. If the baby was more like a vampire…

"Of course," she said, growing excited. This could work. This could save them both. "Carlisle, we have all that type O negative set aside for Bella. It's a good idea."

She watched Carlisle's face, which slowly turned from interested to musing. "Hmm… I wonder… And then, what would be the best way to administer…"

Hadn't he seen how fragile Bella was? She needed nourishment _now_. "We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we start with the traditional way," Rosalie said.

Carlisle nodded absentmindedly.

"Wait a minute." The mutt's annoying voice broke in, just as Rosalie was beginning to forget he was there. "Just hold on. Are you— are you talking about making Bella drink _blood_?"

Rosalie glared at him. "It was your idea, dog." He had no idea how much Rosalie hated that. Anyone else could have come up with it, and she would have been fine, but that the dog had to show them all up for it… If it saved the baby and Bella, well… Rosalie was going to skip the gratitude. Maybe not kicking him when she really wanted to would be good enough.

His face screwed up. "That's just…"

"Monstrous? Repulsive?" Edward asked.

"Pretty much." He glanced over at Rosalie with disgust.

Scratch that. There was no way Rosalie wasn't going to kick him when she got the chance. That was her limit. No one looked at her with disgust, except maybe Edward. And even he didn't get away with it.

"But what if it helps her?" Edward's eyes were pleading, begging for understanding.

They didn't need the mutt's approval. Rosalie didn't care about his opinion. If it was going to save the baby and Bella, they were going to do it. This baby was too important.

"Do you think Edward will love him, too?" Bella asked. "I don't know what I'd do if…" Her whispery voice sounded dangerously close to tears.

"Of course he will," Esme soothed. "Edward… Once he makes up his mind about something, it's set. Right now, he looks at you and he sees the same kind of threats that you've always gotten entangled with, and he can't see any other way. He doesn't see a child. He doesn't see the reason for your love. He sees you in danger, and that scares him. When this is over, he will understand."

Bella sniffed. "I hope so."

The dog was still staring at Rosalie, and his revolted expression lasted a good three seconds before he recovered. "What are you going to do, shove a tube down her throat?"

Rosalie glared at him again. It was becoming a habit, like flicking her stray hairs over her shoulder. Pretty soon, she'd forget she was even glaring. But what he was thinking was ludicrous. It wasn't going to take force. When it came to the baby, Bella and Rosalie had the same mindset. Bella wasn't going to back out because of a little human revulsion.

"I plan to ask her what she thinks. I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first." Edward's face might as well have been a lump of expressionless granite. He was doing this to spite her, because she'd agreed to do what Bella had asked.

_Edward, you know she needs this. We can't waste any more time,_ Rosalie thought at him. _Carlisle is about ready to do anything that needs doing. Would you stop him?_

He ignored her, as usual. Rosalie stiffened. She wasn't about to stand for it this time. The stakes were too high. He was the enemy now. Maybe someday they could go back to being siblings, but there was too much at stake.

"He still loves you, you know. That hasn't changed just because you disagree," Esme said softly.

Edward was going to drive Rosalie insane. Fine. If Edward wanted to ignore her,she might as well plead her case with the people who actually were thinking straight. She turned to the rest of the group.

"If you tell her it might help the baby, she'll be willing to do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube," Rosalie said.

In the other room, Bella said softly, "I would do anything to put this behind us, but there isn't much I can do. We're stuck in place, and neither of us is willing to move. And I miss him. I can't wait until this is over."

Rosalie could practically hear Esme's wince. As optimistic as she was, she wasn't as optimistic as Bella, who had more certainty in a positive outcome than even Rosalie. Of course, Bella had never asked Rosalie to help her keep her life. Bella had only asked Rosalie to keep the baby safe, and that was what Rosalie was going to do. She was going to keep her promise. Right now, that meant getting Bella stronger.

Rosalie looked at Carlisle, gauging his expression. "Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing this. What do you think, Carlisle? Can we try?"

"We'll ask Bella," he said firmly, staring Rosalie in the eyes. His expression was stern. He was well aware of what Rosalie was doing, and he wasn't going to allow himself to be manipulated.

Rosalie glanced back at Bella, and as he followed her gaze, she saw him soften. So he was worried about Bella. He was second-guessing Rosalie's motives, in whether or not she truly wanted to protect Bella, or whether she wanted the baby. She didn't necessarily blame him. Even she didn't really know the answer.

Esme noticed Rosalie and Carlisle looking at them, and lifted her eyebrows in question. They walked forward together, Rosalie going right back to her place by Bella's head.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. She was too weak to sit up, but she attempted toraise her head. Rosalie was right there to support her.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle began. Bella was immediately attentive. "It won't be… pleasant, but—"

He was going at it all wrong. Bella would never agree to do something to help herself, but for other people, for the baby... Rosalie cut him off and continued with the explanation. "But it will help the baby. We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

"Not pleasant?" Bella asked. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." She looked down at the needle in her arm and laughed, a sound hardly better than a wheeze. Rosalie laughed as well. She was feeling lightheaded with victory. She _knew_ they would find a way, she just knew it.

Edward knelt and took the hand Bella was staring at, as if he were proposing to her. "Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous. Repulsive."

She searched his gaze. "How bad?"

"We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than yours. We think it's thirsty." Edward didn't move as he waited for her response. Rosalie very nearly rolled her eyes. Of course Bella was going to agree. It was good for the baby.

"Oh," Bella said, suddenly catching on. She glanced around at everyone's grim faces. "_Oh._"

Carlisle continued on with his explanation. It didn't matter now; Bella understood. "Your condition— both of your conditions are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory—"

"I've got to drink it," she said, nodding. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?"

Bella had just agreed and no one went to get her some blood. They were going to discuss every aspect of this until Bella starved to death. Rosalie started tapping her foot. _Come on, get the hint…_

"So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella asked, looking at each vampire in turn.

Rosalie stopped tapping. Of _course_ Bella would think of animal blood. Unfortunately, that was not the plan. Bella might have a problem with human blood. Even they didn't drink it, but they were going to make her do it. But the baby…

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella," Carlisle answered.

Edward dredged his eyes from Bella's stomach to her face. "_If_ the fetus is craving blood, it's not craving animal blood."

Bella stopped breathing, and her heartbeat sped up. She was frightened by the prospect of drinking human blood. That was not the response Rosalie expected. Bella shouldn't have been afraid or disgusted by the stock of blood they were keeping. Well, maybe disgusted. Bella was afraid of needles, after all.

As Rosalie looked around at the grim faces of the others, apparently they expected fear. Probably disgust, too. They weren't aware that Bella was obviously taking something wrong. Rosalie hurried in to fix the mess the others had made. "It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it."

Bella took another breath, and looked around the room again, settling on the mutt this time. "Who?"

The dog almost laughed, but his face turned sour at the last moment. Rosalie was glad he didn't; he'd expel his foul breath across the room towards her, and it smelled bad enough in there already. "I'm not here as a donor, Bells. 'Sides, it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies—"

Couldn't they see what was bothering Bella? She honestly thought they were going to bring in some poor human and slaughter him for her. Not that it was a foolish conclusion to come to, not in the least. They were still vampires.

"We have blood on hand," Rosalie said softly, reassuring her. "For you—just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better." She gently squeezed Bella's thin shoulders, just enough for her to feel the pressure.

Bella twisted her head back to look up at Rosalie and smiled. "Well, _I'm_ starving, so I bet he is, too. Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

Rosalie smiled back, caught up in Bella's excitement. This could work. The small stirrings of hope she'd felt earlier were growing stronger. Rosalie glanced at Esme, who nodded. Esme was willing to keep Bella safe while Rosalie went upstairs. Rosalie ran up the staircase, in the space of Bella's weak heartbeat. Carlisle was right behind her. Rosalie went right to the fridge and pulled out an IV packet.

"Warm or cold?" Carlisle asked. Rosalie wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not; he had that thoughtful tone in his voice that could have been either. Cold would take less time, but to be an accurate measurement…

"Warm," she said. "It will be a better test."

"Hmm…" Carlisle said, tapping his finger against his chin. Obviously he disagreed with her; though he never directly contradicted someone.

"Cold, then?" Rosalie asked. "Why do you think we should use cold?"

Carlisle caught her eyes. "It will seem less like she's drinking human blood. Most humans are a little disturbed by the thought of cannibalism, and it might be easier for her if it isn't like she expects it to be."

And the taste could easily cause a reverse placebo effect, causing it to be ineffective. "So that might actually be the fairer test, because her distaste for drinking human blood might screw it up."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Cold it is. I'll get a cup." Rosalie turned and ran back down the stairs, passing the rest of the family by, and heading into the kitchen. She grabbed the first glass she came into contact with.

From the other room, she heard Edward hiss, "Not _clear_, Rosalie."

Oh. Of course. Humans would probably have a stronger aversion to blood than she did, including color and sight. Besides, Bella didn't have the best history with glass dishes. After the birthday party, they had never let Bella near a sharp edge again.

Rosalie opened the cupboard with their special "Bella dishes", the unbreakable ones of plastic or metal. She reached in and grabbed the first cup in sight. It was perfect. A white plastic cup with a lid and straw. Exactly what was needed.

The dog's voice came from the other room. "You're scared of _Leah_, but you're best buds with the psychopath blonde?"

Rosalie hissed at him. Psychopath. How could he make such assumptions about her? He didn't even know her. He was a rank, overgrown mongrel with no manners and his eyes on something that wasn't his. Someday, when he wasn't going to expect it, she was going to tear him apart. She hated him with a passion. It was like he purposely went out of his way to make her miserable, and he probably did. At least the animosity was mutual.

Bella's breath caught. Apparently she didn't like the venomous edge of the dog's voice. Good. Maybe she would start to see what a fleabag he really was.

"Don't," she pleaded. "Rose…understands."

Rosalie felt a sudden jab of emotion. Bella always managed to catch her off guard. Rosalie blinked. She needed to get the cup to Carlisle, and then back down to Bella.

She'd run past the Bella and her family, when she heard the dog continue on his diatribe. "Yeah. She understands that you're going to die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

This time, Rosalie didn't bother his comment with a response. In some ways, he was right. He was right enough so that Rosalie couldn't really argue with it, but that didn't matter anymore. The only person it mattered to was fine with Rosalie, thoughts included. Baby first, Bella second. Rosalie would just do her best to keep the both of them alive.

She was up the stairs and in with Carlisle before Bella was able to respond to the dog. Rosalie opened the cup, and Carlisle poured the red liquid inside. Rosalie ran back down the stairs as she fastened the lid back on. She was just in time to catch Bella's response to the mutt.

Bella sighed. "Stop being a jerk, Jacob."

"You say that like it's possible."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. The mongrel had a way of speaking unpleasant truths at the wrong times. Of course he was a jerk, inside and out. Why was it that she was the only one who saw it? Bella certainly didn't, not with the way her face lit up when he was around. That was incredibly annoying.

She shook the thoughts away. Rosalie had a job to do. She gently took Bella's hand and put the cup into it. She wasn't sure if Bella was strong enough to hold it up, but to get Bella into a sitting position, Rosalie would need both hands. It was Rosalie alone who would help Bella up. Gently, Rosalie supported Bella against the back of the couch, so that she was sitting.

Bella stared down at the white plastic in her hands and swallowed nervously.

"We could try another method," Carlisle suggested.

Bella shook her head, her heartbeat getting faster. "No. No, I'll try this first. We don't have time…" She attempted to lean forward to sip from the straw, and over balanced. Rosalie brought her back again and set her hand over Bella's, holding the cup in place.

"Thanks," Bella said softly.

All the others were staring, watching her, and Bella squirmed in her seat. "Don't mind them," Rosalie said, aware of how Bella disliked the spotlight. Together they held the cup up to Bella's face. She took a cautious sniff and froze, letting the cup sink a few inches lower than before.

Edward jumped back in to Bella's defense. "Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way."

Rosalie glared. There was no easier way. The idiot accused _her_ of being willing to let Bella die, but when it came down to it, apparently he was just as eager. Couldn't he see she was trying to _save_ Bella?

Edward looked up at Rosalie, his eyes rekindling, not with life, but with despair and anger. He looked as though she had torn him apart and put him together in all the wrong ways, as though she had taken away the very certainty he held in himself and Bella's future.

Rosalie almost felt guilty for thinking he was just as guilty of killing Bella, but refrained. She would think whatever she thought. It was _her_ mind, and not her fault if Edward was spying on it. Besides, he should feel guilty for what he was doing to Bella. It wasn't Bella or the baby tearing the family apart; it was Edward and his refusal to let Bella think for herself. Seemed to be a problem most of the men in their family shared, even Carlisle. He'd never asked Rosalie if she had wanted to be turned, or even if she wanted to live, and now all of them were faced with someone who refused to be walked all over. Serve them right.

"Plug your nose," Rosalie offered to Bella, urging her to take a sip.

"No, that's not it," Bella said as she looked around the room again. "It's just that it— it smells good." She dove her head down again, embarrassed, her face turned away from the cup.

"That's a good thing," Rosalie said in a soothing tone. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try." She lifted the cup another quarter inch.

Bella put her lips around the straw and sucked. After a second, she swallowed. There was a strange look on her face, one that Rosalie couldn't identify.

Edward moved closer, pressing against her where he could, just to be close. "Bella, love…" He reached out, to take the cup if Bella didn't want it. Too bad Rosalie had no intention of letting it go.

Bella unconsciously pulled the cup in closer as she looked down at Edward, and he dropped his arm. "I'm okay. It _tastes _good, too."

Rosalie beamed. "That's good. A good sign." This was working… They'd found the answer. They'd found a way to keep Bella alive.

Carlisle was still studying Bella closely. "How's your stomach?" he asked. "Do you feel nauseated?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick. There's a first, eh?" She smiled weakly.

"Excellent," Rosalie hissed. A few minutes ago, Bella was too weak to attempt to shake her head, but now there was a little bit of movement. She was feeling stronger already. Who cared if it really worked? As long as Bella _thought_ it would, it would. Screw the placebo effect so long as it worked.

Carlisle looked sharply at Rosalie. "I think it's a bit early for that, Rose."

She stared him down. He was right, of course. It was easier not to put so much hope in something, so that when it caved in underneath you, you were prepared. Sometimes, though, you couldn't help it. Sometimes the stakes were too high _not_ to believe in a positive outcome. Sometimes hope was better than despair.

"Does this screw my total? Or do we start counting _after_ I'm a vampire?" Bella asked, looking down at the cup again.

That stupid bet. Rosalie was going to have to whack Emmett in the head when she was finally able to see him again. The whacking would shortly be followed by some serious kissing, though, and the gravity of the situation might be lost.

Edward was the one to reassure her. "No one's counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this. Your record is still clean."

Bella squeezed the cup underneath Rosalie's hand. She no longer needed Rosalie's help to hold it, and Rosalie let go.

Bella sucked several more strawfuls, each pull longer than the last. Rosalie wasn't imagining it. Bella was getting stronger.

Edward and the dog had some inane half audible conversation that Rosalie didn't bother herself with. All that mattered was Bella, and the way she looked, and the way she acted.

Rosalie took the cup from Bella, who had finally let it drop to rest on her lap, almost empty. "I did it," she said proudly. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?" She avoided looking at the needles this time, and Rosalie smiled, feeling more cheerful and triumphant than she had before.

Carlisle nodded. "As soon as possible. Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

Rosalie patted Bella's forehead, feeling the lank, straight hair. It was different than Emmett's tight curls, but the action was comforting and familiar nonetheless. "Would you like more?" she asked.

Edward was right there to defend Bella. As if Bella needed defending from Rosalie. "You don't have to drink more right away," he said, reaching out for the cup.

Bella didn't blush, but she was obviously embarrassed. "Yeah, I know," she answered. "But… I _want_ to."

_Take that, Edward, _Rosalie thought smugly. She ran her fingers through Bella's hair, drawing it away from her face and neck. Bella was going to have immaculate hair with all the upkeep they did with it. It was, perhaps, the only part of her appearance they could keep moderately nice-looking. Everything else looked like she'd been beaten up by a gang.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella," Rosalie said soothingly. The dog was glaring at her again, but no glare could stand up to Rosalie. "Your body has cravings. We all understand that. Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here." The words fell a little flat as Rosalie glared right back. The dog didn't flinch, but Rosalie wasn't expecting to win that easily.

Carlisle was the one to end the staring contest. Rosalie would have won, of course, because vampires didn't technically _need_ to blink for long periods of time, unlike the living. But Carlisle walked between the mutt and Rosalie, breaking their eye contact.

He took the cup from Bella, meeting her eyes for a moment. "I'll be right back," he said, and then he left the room.

Bella blinked and looked around, settling her gaze on none other than the thing Rosalie most wished would just leave them alone.

"Jake, you look awful," Bella said, her dry voice ending in a squeak.

"Look who's talking," the mutt said. He completely ignored Rosalie, now- his focus was on Bella, his face getting that slightly dopey look, tainted by worry as it was. Couldn't he see that she was going to be fine? Maybe if Rosalie glared at them to death, one of them would get the hint.

"Seriously – when's the last time you slept?" Bella was also oblivious to the tension in the room. Well, if he made her happy, Rosalie would suffer through his presence. She just wasn't going to be nice about it. She didn't _have_ to be.

"Huh. I'm not actually sure." He did that half shrug that really didn't mean anything. How was it that every movement, every word he spoke, irritated her?

"Aw, Jake. Now I'm messing with your health, too. Don't be stupid. Get some rest, please. There're a few beds upstairs – you're welcome to any of them."

Her _bed_? Her and Emmett's bed? No way was the mutt going to sleep on that. It was _hers_, and she and Emmett needed it. Not for sleeping, obviously, but for…other things. And it was going to be plenty occupied in a few days' time. It was _not_ going to smell like mutt. Rosalie was not going to let that happen, _ever._

The dog glanced up at Rosalie and then back at Bella, shaking his head. "Thanks, Bells, but I'd rather sleep on the ground. Away from the stench, you know."

Stench. As if vampires could possibly smell worse than he did. Rosalie wondered briefly if he could really smell anything over his own putrid scent.

"Right," Bella said, embarrassed again. Rosalie gripped her shoulders gently, reassuring her. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. It wasn't her fault the dog's nose was broken.

Carlisle came back down the stairs, the cup refilled. Rosalie could hear the liquid sloshing inside as he handed it to Bella. It was probably better that they left it cold. When they were getting so thirsty, it might have been harder to remain in control. Cold blood was not as appealing.

Bella sucked at the liquid, her swallows growing infinitesimally stronger as she did. Rosalie still made sure to monitor her every movement. Bella had not been able to sit up for such a long period of time for a while, and it had to be tiring her.

She resituated herself, sitting completely on her own strength now, and drained the cup. Rosalie was right there, ready to catch her, no matter what. Bella shouldn't have been this strong already, not that Rosalie was complaining.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked, taking the empty cup away from Bella.

Bella tilted her head to the side, considering it. "Not sick. Sort of hungry... only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know?" She looked back to Carlisle, and smiled.

Rosalie smiled, too, letting her hands sink to the back of the couch. Bella wasn't shaking or swaying; she was sitting under her own strength, and it was no longer an issue for her. Rosalie caught Carlisle's gaze. "Carlisle, just look at her," she said. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more." She nodded her head towards the cup he held.

Carlisle started to shake his head at her before she was halfway through her last sentence, not disapproving of the idea so much as waiting for his turn to speak. "She's still human, Rosalie. She needs food, too."

Rosalie nodded slowly. She was getting ahead of herself. Under different circumstances, she might have felt embarrassed. Now there was simply no time for that.

"Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again," Carlisle continued. "Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

Bella answered without even having to think about it. "Eggs," she said.

So Carlisle was right. She needed human food as well. If her body would accept it now, that was. Rosalie would just have to wait and see, like all of them. Blood might still be the answer. After all, Bella thought it smelled good; maybe it was what she needed as well as what the baby needed.

Esme, who had been waiting patiently by Carlisle's side the entire time, was off to the kitchen to cook Bella some eggs. That was Esme. She never waited for someone to ask her to do something. She just did it.

The mutt let out a yawn that blew his foul breath across the room. Rosalie winced as the extra whiff of wet dog hit her.

Edward turned to face the mutt. "Jacob, you really should sleep. As Bella said, you're certainly welcome to the accommodations here, though you'd probably be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about anything – I promise I'll find you if there's a need."

Rosalie stiffened. _He is _not_ sleeping in one of _our_ beds, Edward. I won't allow it. He can sleep outside with the rest of the wildlife._

He shook his head at her a little, but the wrinkled up look on his own face told Rosalie that Edward wasn't going to volunteer his own bed. Well, then, if the dog had to have a roof, the floor was available. After all, that's where dogs slept, wasn't it? It was only fitting.

The mutt mumbled something, and he and Edward had one of Edward's silent conversations. Rosalie rolled her eyes. _I know you're talking to him, trying to keep things from me. It isn't going to work._

The dog got to his feet, yawning again. "Feel better," he said, looking at Bella. She might as well have been the only person in the room, the way he looked at her. Rosalie didn't like it. Bella didn't belong to him, and she never would.

Bella reached up and took his hand, squeezing it. "Thanks, Jacob."

His eyes hardened, and he turned away. Rosalie secretly rejoiced. He had no right to look at Bella like he did, to let her touch him. Maybe he would leave without coming back. Chances were slim, but that didn't mean Rosalie couldn't hope for that result. They were all doing impossible things. Why should the dog be any different?

He interrupted Rosalie's thoughts, speaking in a gruff voice without turning around. "Get her a blanket or something." And then he left, making sure to slam the door on his way. The windows shuddered, but the glass held.

Rosalie glanced down at Bella. Only then could she see the goose bumps on Bella's exposed skin. Edward was up, leaving and coming back in seconds with several blankets.

"I'm fine," Bella insisted, but Rosalie shook her head.

"If you try to hide how you're doing, Bella, it's bad for the baby." She took one of the blankets and gently wrapped Bella inside. "Comfortable?"

Bella nodded, and then her eyelids dropped again, and she leaned against the back of the couch, falling asleep again. Rosalie gently laid her back down onto the seat cushions, and Bella sighed, a tiny smile on her face. The sight was almost enough to stop the anger rising in Rosalie, but not quite.

Wasn't it enough that she had to put up with the mutt? Did he have to prove her care ineffective, too?

"Get over yourself, Rosalie," Edward muttered.

She turned her gaze to Edward. At least, she told herself, she wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed Bella's temperature.

The slight light in Edward's eyes, the slight hopefulness that was keeping him alive died, and he looked away. He turned back to Bella, laying his head against her knees, his chosen place. Rosalie sat at the head, and combed Bella's hair back from her face.

Maybe she was being cruel to Edward, but right now, Rosalie didn't care. Bella and the baby were far more important.

* * *

Please review.


	16. Author's Note

Hello, my dear readers. What few of you remain, anyway. I wanted to let you know that I have every intention of finishing this fanfiction. But as it's been around a year since I've posted, I figured you needed to know what's been going on.

Last year, I got a new computer, and was promptly locked out of my fanfiction account, in every browser I tried, no matter what I did. Changed passwords, deleting cookies, restarts… It was a nightmare.

And then there's personal stuff going on, too. I recently lost my grandpa, and from the time he went into the hospital (the first time) I've found that I lack the ability to write. It's slowly beginning to come back. So now I think I'm ready.

Desperate and A Turn For The Worse are my last fanfictions. I will be moving to original work after that. I may come back to write a oneshot or two, but this is it for the sweeping epic novels these fics are turning into.

Thank you for your patience, and your PMs and emails. It's been a privilege to be here with you all.

**Please don't review- I will replace this note with a chapter as soon as it's finished.**


End file.
